Road to Nowhere
by kchan2982
Summary: Ane finds herself far from home, in a place called Mirkwood, which turns out to be quite different from California. how will she get home? does she even want to? not tom b.
1. After the game

Disclaimer: I don't own lotr, sadly enough, but if I did, this book would be published and not on a website. Boo hoo for me.  
  
"AND THE DRAGONS WIN THE FINALS!!!!"  
Ane Femil was tackled by her teammates as she kicked the winning goal just before time was called. The game had been intense and the satisfactory of the win was so thick she could almost taste it, and man did it taste sweet.  
  
Ane loved soccer, almost as much as she loved reading, and was always found doing one of the two. She didn't have many friends, but she cherished the ones she had. They were funny, outgoing, and-er- random. She could tell them anything.  
  
Her best friend and confidante was a boy named Jack Riley. He was smart and blonde, an odd combination, though he didn't seem to mind, but he had a crazy side to him as well. He could turn anything into a joke and yet still keep it clean- sometimes. He too enjoyed reading, but loved to use it as a weapon. His vocabulary was to beat all others. One couldn't tell if he was complimenting or insulting them, and that was what always cracked him up. He also used his ability with words to learn new languages. He could already speak fluently in about five by the time Ane had met him, and was currently learning Danish.  
Her other close friend was Haley Shapiro. She was a blonde in disguise, but everyone who knew her knew it wasn't a very good one. She loved to laugh and was all around a fun person to be with. She took nothing seriously until it came to either passing or failing a class, or when it involved her love life; which consisted of two people, Johnny Depp and Captain Jack Sparrow. If any one dared try and make a joke out of her and Jack Riley, she would bite their head off, spit it out, and claw their eyes out. The only time any one had ever seen her mad was when the class clown Jay Bealey had asked her when the last time she'd kissed Jack was. She proceeded to kick the crap out of him. No one mentioned it again.  
Ane laughed to herself as she remembered that little incident. She was the only one who had found it amusing. She wiped the sweat off her face. She too was a blonde, but was paler in complexion than any of her friends, since she had grown up in a state where it always rained (Washington) and had moved to California at the beginning of fall. She was lucky enough to have not inherited the pimples and blotchy skin that most of the teenagers in her family were cursed with. Her eyes were an odd color that no one could place, but they seemed to change colors every time you looked at them.  
She sighed in relief, but there was a hint of sorrow in it too. She was glad the game was over and won, but it meant the end of the season until next spring. She would miss the after school practices she had grown so used to. But she quickly put a smile on her face as the principal came over to the team with the trophy.  
"To our new champions!" he said and handed her coach the trophy.  
But her coach shook her head and said, "This doesn't belong to me. This belongs to each of you. You guys did great. We had a stupendous season, and you all better try out again in the spring, or I'll hunt you down." The team laughed, "Really, you guys, you deserve this... now hit the showers!"  
She always said that, though no one ever did. But no one ever cared either. That was just the way the coach was.  
Ane left her team to go find her brother, Tim. He was supposed to have gone home and gotten her soccer bag and some clothes to change into after the game. She was going to take some bus to the airport, and from there she was going to visit some family back in Washington over winter break. She had to leave right after the game if she wanted to make the flight, allowing her some time if she missed the bus.  
Her eyes searched the crowd that was now exiting the bleachers, looking for Tim. She soon found him as he reached the fence that blocked the bleachers from the field. She ran up to him, and he leaned over the fence to hand her a pair of jeans and a light blue long-sleeved shirt. She took it then looked expectantly at him.  
"What?" he asked looking a bit confused and annoyed. He was nineteen, just two years older than she, and was in serious need of an attitude adjustment. He always seemed to be angry at the world.  
"Is that it?"  
"Ulch! Fine! Congratulations!"  
"That's not what I meant. Where is my bag?"  
"I couldn't find it amongst the wreckage that I assumed used to be your room. It would take an archeologist years to find it in all those layers."  
"Okay, okay, I get it. I need to clean my room, but still! I need that bag for my pads and cleats. Where else am I supposed to put them? And what about shoes? Didn't you bring me a pair to change into?"  
"No. You didn't tell me you needed shoes. You just said to grab your bag and some clothes."  
"Ulch! You're impossible! But you did bring my suitcase, right?"  
"What suitcase?"  
"No. Oh no, please say you didn't. Crap. Man! What am I gonna wear?!" now she was panicking. She started pacing along the fence trying hard to think clearly and not let her emotions get ahead of her, "I know. I'll just borrow some clothes from Jenny. She's about my size. There. It'll be fine. Do you still have my backpack, Tim?"  
"Yeah, I have it. You dumped it in my car before you left for the game, remember?"  
"Good. I have one thing then. I'm gonna go change, 'kay?"  
"You're asking me for permission now?"  
"Oh, giete! I'm leaving. Bye!"  
"Might want your backpack."  
"I'll get it after I change!" she said not looking back, "Stay here."  
She went to one of the nearest buildings, to the side that had a girl's bathroom and went inside. There was no one else in there despite the fact that it was the end of the game and every one should have been piling in there. 'Perhaps they weren't allowed to use the student bathrooms,' she thought. She chose a stall and started to change. She took off her silver shorts and maroon shirt. She put on the light blue shirt, but realized she could see her bra through it so she put on her soccer shirt over it. Surprisingly, it looked really good on her. The jeans were somewhat baggy so she was able to slip them over her cleats and shin guards, she being too tired to take them off then put them back on again.  
She left the bathroom and went to go find her brother. Knowing him, he had not listened to her and was off wandering around waiting for her. She checked the stands, and sure enough, he wasn't there. Luckily, she found him leaning up against his red 2000 Chevy pick up. He opened the back seat door and threw her the backpack. It was heavy laden with her books and journals, along with a bathing suit for swimming, and pretty dark blue dress she threw in there in case she needed something fancy to wear to a dinner party or some thing. She nodded a thank you to her brother, who nodded back and got in his truck. "Have a good trip," he said before closing his door and starting the engine. She started her walk through the parking lot, which was now almost empty, as he drove off.  
She walked down the sidewalk that went by the office and bus drop off. She got to the corner and took a paper out of her bag as she waited for the light to turn green. It was scribbled and she could hardly read it. 'Why can't Tim write proper instructions?' she thought bitterly as she just barely made out 'turn left at light'. The light turned and she crossed the street. The sign read 'Peaceful Stream Drive' and she smiled.  
She walked a ways and looked down at the instructions, but could not make them out to save her life. 'Great. Now I have to ask for directions.' She was in a strange part of town she had never been to. The high school was almost at the south end of town and only one neighborhood stood between it and the next town. She had lived in Escondido for near on three months, but never ventured to this side of the school before, and now she realized why. It was only one 'o'clock on a Saturday but it seemed to be nearly dusk here. She didn't like the feeling this place gave her and the sooner she left, the better.  
She saw a man standing on a street corner. He seemed to just be staring of into space, because even though there were no cars coming in any direction, he just stood there like he was waiting for something. She approached him slowly, not wanting to startle him into pulling a gun on her or something. He was wearing all black, and was starting to almost scare her.  
"Excuse me, sir," she stated softly. She waited until he turned to face her completely. He didn't answer her so she decided to speak, "Do you know where there is a bus stop near here? I need to get to the airport."  
He smiled at her, a sweet and kind smile that made her feel like they were old friends meeting after a long time of being parted. She smiled back at him. His face looked kind, but there was a weariness in his eyes that made her want to cry. He was good looking man, even though he looked to be well into his forties.  
"The bus you are looking for is just beyond those trees," he said nodding in the general direction of a glade of strange trees Ane had never seen before. His voice made her melt. It was sad, but was as gentle as a rippling stream, and sounded like music, "It will arrive at the stop soon, so you should hurry to make it."  
"Thanks," she breathed, not being able to find any words worth saying to this man. At first her legs wouldn't move but the neighborhood seemed to close in around her so she decided it was time to leave and made her way around the graceful man, who nodded to her and stepped out of the way.  
She walked across the empty street and continued down the sidewalk for a few seconds. She looked back at the man, but he wasn't there. She looked up and down the cross street, but he had disappeared. She was confused, but shook her head and continued on towards the trees.  
  
End of chapter uno! Oh yeah! does victory dance to halleluiah chorus R&R! (holy crap, I never thought I'd ever utter those words. washes mouth out with soap mmmm...tastes just like mom's meat loaf.) 


	2. Atempted Rapist

Disclaimer: no matter how much I hope and wish and pray, I will never own any of the wonderful things patented by Tolkien, so please don't sue (besides, if I owned Legolas, none o' y'all would know he existed because he'd be locked up in my room. Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-cough)  
  
Ane got to the edge of the miniature forest, and found a path that went through it. She walked down the straight path for about ten minutes, the path never seeming to end. She looked back to see how far she'd come, only to see a bend in the road. She was quite confused at this since she had only walked straight so far and did not remember turning. She looked forward and the path ahead had changed also. It had much more of a curve to it and looked like a winding river. She was seriously perturbed by this, but continued onward anyways.  
She was worried that she would miss the bus, but seeing as she had absolutely no idea where she was or how this happened, she decided to just keep moving and looking like she knew what she was doing, so no one would try to do something to her should she meet any one. She continued like this for what seemed to be hours, but she knew that wasn't possible. She looked down at her watch. 1:26. 'That doesn't seem right but maybe I'm just a little disoriented because I'm lost.'  
She walked on until she noticed that it was getting a bit darker. She checked her watch again. 1:26. 'Oh crap. What a great time for my watch to break.' She quickened her pace. She didn't want to be stuck in here after night fell. She was even more anxious because she had that, 'I think I'm being followed,' feeling in the pit of her stomach. As it steadily grew darker, the feeling grew as well. It was almost too dark to see when she started to get panicky and almost broke into a run, but her backpack and sore legs wouldn't let her.  
That's when her feelings were confirmed. She heard a twig break a little ways off the path to her left. It was so quiet, it was almost inaudible. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She walked slower, and not as loudly, so she could hear if it happened again. Her heart was pounding, and she hardly dared to breathe.  
She stopped dead in her tracks. At first she didn't realize why she had stopped, but when she noticed a vibrating arrow stuck in a tree to her right, she understood. Some one had shot at her.  
"State your name and purpose and I won't harm you."  
Her heart skipped a beat as she turned to see a man- or was it? – standing not ten feet from her, an arrow drawn and ready to fly at her from his beautifully carved bow. He was tall and hansom, his long golden hair gracefully falling down his back, catching the last of the lingering light, so it looked like it was almost glowing.  
He noticed the terror in her eyes and lessened his grip on the bow. He did not change the intense look on his face, though, as he repeated the question.  
Ane did not move, but stayed cemented to the ground.  
He grew impatient, and tightened his grip again as he yelled this time, "Answer me, or I'll have your head!"  
She jumped at this and was just barely able to answer in a whisper, "Ane Femil. I'm headed to the bus stop."  
Confusion crossed his face as he withdrew the bow and slung it over his left shoulder, then placed the arrow back in its quiver with the twenty other arrows he had on his back. "I know not of this 'bus stop' you speak of," he said, his voice as sweet as honey. "But you have no weapons and it doesn't look like you mean much harm here, so I won't bind you when I take you to my home. Understand though, any trickery and I'll be forced to do so. Come willingly and everything will be just fine."  
She thought she was going to be sick. 'He means to rape me and he wants me to come willingly? What is this guy smoking?' her brother's words came into her head, 'If someone tries to take you, run, kick, scream, go limp, do whatever you have to do to get out of there and get attention. They'll split the second they think someone will notice them.'  
The man spoke to her as she stood thinking, "Are you coming quietly now?"  
She never cussed but now she made an exception, "When Hell freezes over I will!!" and she took off down the path, running as fast as her legs would carry her. She dropped her backpack, not caring enough at that moment about all her personal things in there. The only thing that mattered was that she left this forest alive and still a virgin.  
But the man was faster. He caught up and knocked her down, landing on top of her. She felt his hot breath against the back of her neck. She struggled to get out from underneath him, but he fought to get at her wrists. "Now you're just being difficult, Love." She was able to turn over, but now he was sitting on her lower abdomen. He didn't have a look of pleasure on his face like she thought he would have. He looked extremely serious as he simply tried to get hold of her hands again. He didn't seem to like this any more than she did. She did a powerful kick that made her lower shin just come up to his shoulder. He laughed, "You're going to have to do better-"  
But she had not intended to kick him yet. She used the kick as leverage so she could push her hands to the ground behind her head. As she did this he was pelted forward and over her, landing on his stomach. Her torso rose with the rest of her body into an upright position, and she quickly turned and put her foot hard in the small of his back. It knocked the wind out of him and gave her a chance to take his bow and arrows. She snapped the arrows in half, and used one to break the string on his bow. He was finally able to turn over and stand up. He looked really mad now, and looked even more furious when he noticed the bow.  
She wasn't that far along in her karate class, but she could kick better than the rest of her class. She did a sides kick that would have fractured his rib cage, but he too knew how to fight and caught her foot and pulled hard, knocking her to the ground. He looked at her cleats, "What strange shoes. What is their purpose?" he asked, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.  
She was mad now, because she knew he was playing with her, "They're so I can kick the crap out of an attempted rapist should I come across one." She moved her free leg to pull his feet out from under him. He fell flat on his back, but kept hold of her leg. He sat up and looked at her. She couldn't tell if he was mad or confused.  
"Were you just calling me a rapist?" he asked incredulously.  
"Yeah. I know what you're after. And you're not gonna get it, you pig!" She kicked him hard in a not so nice place. He groaned and let go of her foot. She got up and started to run again.  
She ran as far as she could until she couldn't breathe any more. She looked back. He wasn't coming after her. She sat down in the middle of the path, rocking back and forth. She'd never come that close to being raped before and it scared her out of her wits. She sat for a long time, and then got up. She stood for a minute, just looking down the path ahead of her. She couldn't see the end of it. She closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do.  
But she had lingered too long. The man had come up behind her and took her around the waist. He put a long knife to her throat. She inhaled sharply and arched her back. "That wasn't very nice," he whispered. She noticed he smelled of sage and lavender. 'No time to think about that now,' she thought. "You shouldn't assume things, either. I had no intention of raping you, though you are beautiful." 'Great. Now I put that idea in his head. That was bloody brilliant, Ane.'  
"Had?"  
He smiled into her neck, "Do not worry, Love. I do not wish to take advantage of you. I do mean to take you home, however."  
She shivered and closed her eyes, "And where, pray tell, is  
that?"  
"Well now, that is my secret. Trespassers are not entitled to that knowledge. But you will soon see. Do I need to hold you this close the whole way there? I know you are not enjoying this, and I am willing to give you a second chance of coming willingly. Do not try to run off again, though. I know the woods better than anyone, and they will not hide you from me."  
She nodded and he let go. He did stay within arms reach, but he let her walk on her own. "Can I go back and get my backpack?" she asked quietly. He smiled at her.  
"There is no need," he said and bent down to pick it up, "I took it with me when I found you had dropped it in your hurry to get away." He sheathed the knife and handed it to her, "What do you have in there? Gold bricks?"  
"Books" was all she said.  
He smiled again and nodded as if to say, "Oh. I see." 'He really doesn't want to hurt me does he?'  
She kept her guard, though. She didn't want to give in to a false sense of security.  
They walked in silence for a long time. His eyes kept darting about. He finally stopped. It was almost pitch black, and she had been forced to walk extremely close to him or she would have gone the wrong way, and as much as she distrusted this guy, she would rather face him, than what prowled in the night.  
"What is it?" she whispered softly.  
"SShh!!!" He looked around them for a moment, then took her hand, "Stay close to me and try not to make any noise."  
She felt her stomach churn. She was now petrified. She could tell he was on the borderline of being worried and being scared, and if he was scared, and lived here, then there was almost no hope for her. She tightened her grip on his hand. He turned to look at her, his eyes questioning the motion. She looked up at him, pleading with him with her eyes. His eyes softened and seemed to say, "Don't worry. I won't leave you."  
He turned away and looked around, trying hard to penetrate through the darkness. After a few minutes, he relaxed and gave a sigh of relief. "The creatures have passed," he whispered, "We've nothing to fear. We will have to stay the night out here though. We've another three hours before we reach home."  
"What creatures? Why should we have feared them?" she whispered back.  
He looked at her. "Orcs. There were about thirty of them. I have only one weapon now and I could not have defended us both. We were lucky. The gods must like you," he said with a weak smile. She felt a little guilty about destroying his bow and arrows now.  
"What are orcs?"  
"They were once of my kin, but they have been tortured and mutilated to the point that they are no longer elves, but a subspecies of elves. But that happened long before my time. My father could probably explain it better than I."  
"Elves? You mean little people with pointy ears?" she laughed, "Sir, there is no such thing! You must have read too many Harry Potter books as a kid!"  
He looked a bit confused. "Well I myself am an elf. Are you saying that I don't exist? If you are, then you are seeing things, and therefore are going insane, Love."  
She was now confused. "But elves are only three feet tall, and you must be six and a half. Besides, they have pointy ears and you don't."  
He leaned close to her. She could smell the sage and lavender again. "Says whom?" he whispered, and moved her hand, which he had still been holding, up to his right ear. She moved her fingers from his hand, to his earlobe, and followed it up to the highest part of his ear, which she found was indeed pointed. She backed away in shock but he took her hand again. "Don't run off again, please. I promise I don't bite."  
She gawked at him. "You're not...human!"  
"No, I'm not," he said quietly.  
'Okay. I can deal with this. This is just a bad dream or a bad part of town. Maybe this is a prank Tim thought would be funny. Just don't scream or anything. I don't want anything else to know I'm here.'  
"You need to rest. This has been a long day."  
She nodded and he led her to a tree on the side of the path that was big enough in diameter to fit the two of them comfortably when they leaned up against it. He sat down first still holding her hand, and she knew he wanted her to do the same. She sat down and leaned against the tree. She realized she was a bit shaky.  
"Are you alright, Ane?" he asked.  
She looked at him. This was the first time he had used her name. Now that she thought about it, she didn't even know his name, "Who are you?" He smiled at her. "What? It's a perfectly legitimate question."  
"I know. But you asked me who I was, not what I was. I think you're starting to trust me."  
"Don't think, you'll weaken the team. Besides, I already know what you are, that is if you're telling the truth, but I still don't know you're name, so unless you want me calling you Pig for the rest of your life, I suggest you tell me."  
His smile lessened a little. "My name is Legolas, son of Thuranduil."  
"That's a mouthful. Got anything shorter, Legolas, son of Thuranduil?"  
He had a sly grin flash across his face. "You may call me Melamin if you wish."  
"Okay, Melamin. Good night." And with that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
aren't I just great to my characters? hehe! Please tell me what you think...it's so sad and lonely without many reviews...sniff...  
  
kchan ps. By the way, for you Inu Yasha fans, I've got a few going around in my head, so once I finish this story (which is way too long already: P) I will start writing for the rest of you anime freaks out there. 


	3. Nightmarish

Disclaimer: lets see...checks thermometer nope, hell hasn't frozen over yet, so I guess I still don't own lotr. (oh, and please excuse my lovely French sentences) ;D  
  
She was running through the forest. The trees seemed to keep ripping at her with their branches. They seemed to hate her. She cried out for help, but the trees pushed in closer. She was tired from running, though she knew that the blood loss was taking a toll on her as well. She finally couldn't go on any farther. She looked up. There was a gap in the trees. She could see Legolas standing there, his arms stretched out wide and welcoming. "Melamin..."she whispered and collapsed.  
  
She felt like she was in a void. There was a black nothingness surrounding her. Her thoughts were fuzzy. Then she started to think clearer. She heard a voice. It was calling to her. She tried to sit up, but something was holding her. The voice was getting stronger, but it was comforting. She lifted her hand to rub her eyes. She opened her eyes to find herself still in the forest. 'Was all that a dream?' she thought. It was just barely dawn, and thin rays of light were steaming through the trees. She looked around and found herself sitting in between Legolas' legs, and his arms wrapped around her waist.  
"Hush, Love," he whispered as he drew her back against his chest, "T'was no more than a bad dream. You're safe now."  
"Why am I in your arms? Why don't I remember this?"  
He was quiet for a moment. The words seemed to cut deep. 'Well I have a right to know.' "You were in a trance almost. I can't explain it. You kept tossing and turning. Then you called for help, so I tried to wake you. That's when you started thrashing, and the only way to subdue you was to pin your arms to your side, so I had to hold you. You grew quiet and...and you called for me. I was afraid you would start again so I held you the rest of the night. Then you started to stir just now, so I told you it was all right, and you woke up."  
"That's it? You didn't do anything else?" 'He could have done anything to me, yet he didn't?'  
"I want you to trust me, Love. I'm not about to screw that up by molesting you in your sleep."  
She blushed a little at his bluntness. It was only now that she remembered she was still in his arms and decided it would be best if she moved. She stood up and he looked somewhat sad. She had been a bit abrupt, so she tried to cover it up, "Well, thanks, Melamin. We should get going soon. My folks will be worried." She knew her folks wouldn't be worried seeing as how she didn't even know her dad, and her mum could care less about her whereabouts, but she hoped that he would want to get going now that he thought she had people looking for her. He nodded and she went to pick up her bag, but he reached over and picked it up as he stood.  
"I can carry it," he said and began walking down the path. She followed him and he continued, "Your parents won't be the only ones worried. My father will have my head for this. I was supposed to have been home by last afternoon."  
"But you said that we had a lot longer to go. How could he have expected you to be home on time?"  
"I said it would take us three hours to get there, but that is at your pace. If I went at my normal speed I'd have made it. I must say, I lost nearly two hours of traveling time trying to follow you for so long without you detecting me."  
She blinked. "Then why did you follow me?"  
"I told you. You were trespassing. You're lucky I found you. Any other elf on patrol would have brought your head to me on a platter."  
She swallowed. "I hope you're kidding."  
He looked at her, his eyebrows slanted ever so slightly. "Why would I be joking?"  
She looked up at him wide eyed with astonishment. "They really would have killed me?"  
"That warning shot I gave you, would have been through your neck, had it been any one but I that found you, and I only gave you a warning shot because you didn't seem to know where you were."  
"Well I guess I really have to thank you now, don't I?"  
"And what would be really thanking me?" he asked a little confused at what she meant by the question.  
"Well, I'm not sure, but I have to make it up some how. I mean, how often does one get saved in their life? Not very often back home."  
"And where is that?"  
"Tell me where you live and I'll tell you where I live."  
"You're quicker than I thought. Very well, I live in the land of Mirkwood. Where is your home?"  
"I live in the land of California, to put it as you did. What city do you live in, if there is such a place in these woods," she said looking around her. She had assumed he meant these woods when he said Mirkwood.  
He smiled, "You are much quicker than I thought. The city I hail from is also called Mirkwood, but few ever go there that do not live there."  
"Well I come from Escondido. It's a relatively small town, but it's nice, the people are great."  
"Escondido? California? I've not heard of either of those places. You will have to show me on a map when we arrive. After you meet my father that is."  
There was silence for a while. Ane was bursting with questions but didn't know where to start. She was afraid he might think she was interrogating him or something. "So... tell me more about yourself. I mean, I feel like I hardly know you, even though we talk like we're old friends."  
"Well, where do you want me to start?"  
"What do you do in your spare time? What's your dad like? Are the people nice? How old are you? What are your interests? What's your home look like? Do-"  
"Slow down, slow down! One question at a time. Let's see... I do archery and swords play, or I like to go horse back riding or swimming. My father? He is strict and almost always grumpy. Say one wrong thing and he'll bite your head off, so I'll have to tell you what to say before we get there, but that can wait. The people? They are a bit reserved so you might want to keep your distance for a while. How old am I? You don't want to know. Interests? Right now they're you. My home? I'm told you either love it or you hate it. It's a bit extreme, so there's no in betwe-"  
"Wait. Go back. I do want to know how old you are, and what do you mean, I'm your interests?"  
"Well, right now you're what I'm interested in."  
"Um... okay. You can explain that in a minute, but first I want to know how old you are. There's no way you can be younger than me, so you must be an adult. Now tell me."  
"Alright. I'm two thousand, nine hundred, and thirty-one years old. I swear it!" he said seeing the look of shock on her face, "I swear, I'm telling the truth! Elves are immortal beings, Love. We don't age the same way men do."  
All she could do was gawk at him. She didn't believe what her ears were telling her brain.  
"Please believe me, Ane. I know it's difficult to comprehend, but I wouldn't lie to you. Please..." he said, taking her hand. She looked down at their interlocked hands. She couldn't believe how well they fit together like that. Whenever she used to hold hands with her ex-boyfriend it was always awkward, but this felt different. This felt... right.  
She knew she had to say something. This silence was probably killing him, "Okay, Melamin. I believe you. But you still haven't answered my other question." She found she couldn't bring her eyes to look at him.  
"Well, Love, when I first saw you, I was fascinated. It was, at first, probably due to your strange clothing, but then it was just your body language."  
"Body language?" she looked up to see he had not taken his eyes off her face, but no matter how embarrassed she was by it, she couldn't look away.  
"Yes. When you were unsure, you walked slower, and more cautious. When you were nervous, you walked faster and with a ridged back. When you were deep in thought, you wouldn't walk the same way as the path curved. You would sort of walk straight through the middle, but if you were paying more attention to your surroundings, you would curve more with the path."  
"How long were you watching me?" she asked, smiling a little.  
"Not long enough," he said, still looking at her. He looked smitten, and she realized she was on the verge of being just the same. She looked away.  
"Do all elves act like this to complete strangers?"  
"No. You're just special," he said, laughing at the look on her face. "Do you always get caught off guard when someone compliments you?"  
"No. You're just special."  
  
They continued talking, and eventually got to the subject of swords play. Knives and swords had always fascinated Ane, so Legolas let her hold his knife. She was amazed at how light and beautifully carved it was. Legolas explained that it was an elven knife and was one of the best in the kingdom. She swung it around a bit, imitating a mock battle. She pretended it was a Bowie knife and did the standard procedure of killing a foe with it (parry, cut, stab, and rip out as you pull up). Legolas said he'd have to try it some time. She jokingly stepped in front of him with the knife.  
"Do I scare you?"  
But before he could answer he heard a bird cry. He knew that meant for him to get down while one of his kin shot at his attacker. He quickly kicked the knife out of her hand and tackled her to the ground. He lay on top of her, hoping that they wouldn't shoot if he were shielding her.  
"What was that for?! I was only joking," she said indignantly.  
"SShh!!"  
She froze. 'Oh please tell me there aren't any more orcs.'  
He was about to call them off when one jumped out from behind a tree and pushed him off her. Another jumped out and put a knife to her neck.  
A third helped Legolas to his feet, "Don't worry, my lord. We'll take care of her."  
They bound her hands and gagged her, and pulled her away faster than Legolas could say anything. He was a bit confused at what was going on because he was in shock they had bound and taken her from him so fast. His brain started to work again when he found himself being led around a corner in the path, which ended at a great wall surrounding a hill. "Welcome home my lord," said the elf that was leading him.  
"Thank you, Thunodun. Please inform my father that I have arrived, and tell me where he plans to keep the prisoner. I would like to speak with her," he said, hoping that the point got across that he did not want her killed before he saw her.  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
yeah, that was a hard one to end, but oh well. But Legolas is sssoooo sweet in this one, so it kinda cancels out don't ya think? Okay, now! On to the next one. 


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: not now, not ever.  
  
Ane was very confused at what was happening. She didn't understand why Legolas had just stood there while she was being taken away. 'Why doesn't he say anything?'  
They dragged her off to a hill with a wall around it. She saw a ways off that Legolas was being taken through the main gate. She however, was being pushed through what seemed to be a back door. The hallway they entered led to the prison cells they had in the building adjacent to the wall. The two elves practically threw her into a cell that was no bigger in perimeter than a queen-sized bed. She gave a muffled cry as her back hit the far wall and she slid down into a sitting position. She was confused and couldn't even ask what was going on due to the bandana in her mouth. She felt cold and alone, and silently started to cry as the elves slammed shut the barred door.  
  
Not ten minutes after his arrival, Legolas made his way to the prison cells. He spoke to the guards and they led him to her cell. They opened the door to find her in the same position, only her head was bowed and her eyes were red. Legolas quickly knelt down by her and raised her head. She looked into his eyes, and they had a look of bewilderment and betrayal in them. His heart wrenched at such a look. He undid the bandana that was tied behind her head, and reached around her waist to untie her hands. As he did so she whispered, "Why did you leave me?"  
"I'm sorry, Love," he whispered back, "I don't know what happened. I was in shock I guess. I'm so sorry. I'll never let that happen to you again."  
"I don't know if there will be a chance for it to happen again, Melamin."  
He looked at her. He knew she wouldn't trust him again after this. His face fell. "Ane, please... I-I swear-"  
"No, Melamin. I can't do this. I...I have to go home now...I can't stay long enough to let you hurt me."  
"I won't hurt you, Ane. I'll see to it personally that no harm will ever come to you."  
"Why?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why would you do that? We just met yesterday."  
"I know, but..."  
"But what?"  
"I want you to stay. I don't want you leaving like this. I want you to want to come back if you leave."  
"I... I don't know, Melamin."  
"Please. Just stay for a little while. If you still want to leave, then I won't stop you."  
She thought for a minute. 'What harm could come from it?' "Alright, I'll stay for a few days. In a week I'll decide whether to go or not."  
He smiled. "Good."  
  
She was sent to a spare room in the royal wing. Legolas had made sure she was treated as one of his kin at all times. 'Mi casa, su casa,' she thought as she looked around the room. It was beautifully decorated with mahogany wood furniture, forest green cushions and throw pillows, and gold tassels everywhere. It was a fancy version of the way her room was decorated back home.  
Legolas had shown her the room, and then said that he had to speak with his father before lunch was served, so she should bathe and change while they talked and he would come for her in about an hour to meet him.  
The bath that had been prepared for her was wonderful. As she sunk into the steaming water, she was met by the sweet smell of sage and lavender again. 'So that's where he gets it,' she thought as she closed her eyes and relaxed.  
When she emerged twenty minutes later she found that her clothes she was wearing were missing. She noticed a blue dress on a chair, and found it to be not the one she packed, but a similar one. She slipped it on and wrapped her hair in a towel. She also found a pair of delicate black slippers, which turned out to be just her size. She found a brush on the dresser in one of the corners, along with a silver clip. She brushed her hair until it was nearly dry, and put her hair up in a half ponytail. Her hair was thin, yet naturally curly, and fell neatly upon her shoulders. She looked into the full-length mirror in another corner. She liked the way the dress fit her and brought out the blue in her eyes.  
She didn't know how much longer she had until Legolas would come for her, so she took out her drawing pad from her bag. She drew at random, drawing shapes until they formed something. She drew for a while, and then noticed that it started to look like Legolas himself. So she began to perfect it, drawing little details that she could recall, like his jawbone and the shape of his ears. She was almost done when she felt the other side of the bed sag a bit. She turned to see Legolas sitting there, watching her draw. He was looking intently at the portrait. "What?" she asked quietly.  
"I'm honored. I've never seen anyone draw like that. Thank you."  
She blushed a bit, "I just drew what came out."  
He smiled, "Well, my father wants to meet you. Whatever you do, do not mention your dream, the orcs, or you accusing me of trying to rape you. I fear it would not come across very well with him and it's already a miracle he let you stay this long outside of that cell." She nodded and he stood up, "I hope he will like you as much as I do, but we will soon see." He offered her his arm and she took it, assuming that it was one of their customs to do so.  
They walked down the hall and turned to a door that led out side. They continued through a courtyard and entered another building. He led her to a huge oak door and waited. An elf soon opened the door and said, "The King will see you now."  
Ane gave Legolas a questioning look but he was not watching her. The doors opened wide to show a large corridor, lined with elves whom were all staring at the two that had just entered. At the end of the corridor sat an elf wearing an elven crown that was low and intertwining along his forehead. He was obviously the king. Ane noticed the other elves bowing as she and Legolas went by. When they got to the end of the corridor and were standing in front of the king, Ane started to panic. 'What the heck am I supposed to do? I've never seen a king before.' But Legolas had it under control.  
"Adar," father formal (sir)he said bowing slightly, "This is Miss Ane Femil." He let go of her arm as he looked at her. She took this as her cue, and curtsied, "My Lord."  
"Arise. Tell me, why were you found with my son's knife and pointing it at him?" he said as he indicated Legolas with his left hand.  
She was dumb struck. Legolas was the prince? "Your Majesty, I- l had no idea Melamin was your son. I meant him no harm. I-"  
"Melamin?" he asked and turned to Legolas, "Explain this immediately!"  
"Adar, forgive me. It was somewhat of a joke. She doesn't know what it means. I told her my name and she asked if there was some thing shorter to call me so I told her Melamin, to see if she knew what it meant, and she didn't. Do not blame her."  
"That is not a funny joke, Greenleaf! I will have her head on a post if I find out she knew what it meant and still called you that, and I'll have your head as well because you let her!"  
"Your Majesty, I swear I had no-"  
"You stay out of this, human! I am speaking to my son!"  
"Adar, she is my guest and I will not stand to let you berate her like that!"  
"Are you contradicting me?!" he roared, "My own son is siding with a human?!"  
"Yes, and if you have a problem with it then disown me."  
"Please, I don't want to be any trouble-"  
"You're no trouble, Ane. Father is always like this. Do not listen to him." And with that, Legolas took her by the arm and led her out of the building.  
He led her to her room in silence, but he did seem to want to stay with her so she invited him in. He smiled as he opened the door for her and followed her in.  
"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble back there."  
He shook his head, "Father has been steaming all morning; you just had to see him finally explode. If anyone is to apologize, it is I. I should have warned you before I brought you to him."  
"What did I say? Why was he so mad that I called you Melamin? Was it some sort of an insult?"  
"No. No you did not insult me. It was actually what I've been tempted to call you for a while now, but I was afraid of what it might mean if I did."  
"What does it mean then?"  
"Ane, I don't think I can tell you. I really don't think I can now that I've told you all this."  
"All what? Why can't you tell me? You said it wasn't bad, right?"  
"It's not! But..."  
"But what?"  
"You know how you told me you didn't want to stay long enough for me to hurt you?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Well if I tell you, then you'll hurt me."  
"How-"  
"Trust me, you would."  
She was thoroughly confused and took a step closer to him. He was leaning up against the door, and she was only about ten inches from him. "I don't want to hurt you. I meant it when I said that I meant you no harm."  
He looked at her for a minute. "I can't stand it, Ane, I just can't fight it any more. Forgive me?"  
"For what?"  
"Please just answer the question."  
"Yes, I forgive you, b-"  
He kissed her. His hands were running up her arms. She put her hands on his chest and leaned forward. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had never kissed anyone after only knowing them for two days, but this felt so right to her.  
She felt him step forward, moving her back. They walked step by step until her legs hit the side of the bed. He put a hand in the middle of her back and lowered her to the bed, still interlocked with her lips. He stopped for a moment and looked her in the eye. When she didn't protest, he leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth, slowly moving up her cheekbone, then down her chin. He caressed her neck, loving the sweet taste of her flesh. He moved lower to her collarbone and she shuttered. He looked up at her again. Her eyes were shut, her mouth slightly open, and her body shivered beneath his. He bowed his head, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Ane..." he breathed.  
"Yes?" she responded, just as breathless.  
"I don't want you to regret this."  
She remained silent, then opened her eyes. She put a hand on his back, the other, his neck.  
"Ane?"  
"I... I don't know... Yes. I'm afraid that this is as far as I can go without regretting anything. I'm sorry."  
He looked up at her and their eyes met. "Why? You've nothing to apologize for. I've only known you for two days. I can wait if you want me to."  
"Thank you."  
"You are most welcome."  
ooohhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! he's so sweet! (of course he's had 3000 years to get that way, but we'll just ignore that.) ;P newaiz, if you want to know what the picture she drew of him looks like, go to and it's the first one on the checks which hand she writes with left side. C ya L8r! 


	5. Pangea

Disclaimer: Alright! Alright! I don't own it! Stop rubbing it in!  
  
Oh, and in response to reviews (which I absolutely loved :D) thank you Mayrana, I'll get these up asap, and RenegadeKitsune (I luv Shippou too;P) all my friends are like that so you'd fit right in (they're the ones that made this way u no) hehe! Newaiz, without any further adieu, the next chapter! Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!-cough. Gotta work on that...  
  
They went to the dinner hall together. Legolas noticed there was one less seat at the royal table, so he led Ane to another table on the opposite side of the hall. A servant served them the first course and they began eating. To say Ane was hungry would have been an understatement. Her plate was clean in five minutes flat and she was the first one to start the second course. She had finished dessert by the time Legolas had finished half of his second course. "How long has it been since your last meal?" he asked as she put down her spoon.  
She thought for a moment. "Ten thirty yesterday. It's been about twenty five hours."  
"No wonder you treated this meal like a race. You must have been starving."  
"That's the understatement of the year," she said, laughing.  
He smiled.  
  
They talked for the rest of the meal, until most of the elves had filed out, and Legolas noticed his father giving him a nasty look.  
"So, Love. What do you want to do?"  
"What are my choices?"  
"Well, we can go for a walk, swimming, horse back riding, archery...what else..."  
"Swimming would be nice, and I brought my suit. Why don't we do that?"  
"Alright. I'll walk you to your room, go change and meet you at the lake."  
"Wait. How will I find the lake?"  
"It's not far from our building. It's just on the other side, opposite from the courtyard. You can't miss it"  
  
He was right. You couldn't miss it. Ane slipped off the robe she had found in her room. She had on her red swimsuit, with black stripes going down the sides. It had a zipper down the front that only went down to the top of her rib cage, between her breasts. She had it zipped about half way up so it wasn't too revealing. She stood on a high rock near the deep side of the lake, and dove in.  
The water was lukewarm and felt nice in the midday heat. She leaned back and floated for a few minutes. She could hear birds chirping in the trees. Everything was so peaceful.  
She started to wonder where Legolas was, and so she opened her eyes, and tread water, looking for him. She saw him sitting on the same rock she had jumped from, one leg bent at the knee with his elbow resting on it, the other dangling his foot in the water and his other hand on that knee. His head was cocked to one side as he watched her. He was wearing nothing but a pair of brown leggings.  
"How long have you been there?" she asked.  
"Not long enough," and with that he slid into the water and swam over to her. They tread water for a while, just looking at each other. He came closer, and she did too. He took her hand and she smiled. "Melathron."  
"What does that mean?"  
He came even closer and whispered in her ear, "Lover," and he kissed her just below the temple. Her smile widened as he took her in his arms.  
He guided her to the shore and they laid down on a long, flat rock. She looked up at him. He was propping himself up on his right elbow so he could look at her. "You have a sweet smile, Melamin. Never stop smiling."  
He grinned and leaned down, "Be estlin." as you wish He kissed her, his tongue just barely licking the water off her lips as he did. She shivered once more. He drew back and looked at her with a confused look on his wet face. She couldn't believe how hansom he was, especially with his toned physique and six-pack. "Have you never been kissed before?"  
She tilted her head, thinking. "No...not like this at least. I had a boyfriend for a while, but he never made me feel so..." she trailed off.  
"Right?"  
"Yeah...not once did he make me feel the way you do. Have you ever felt like this?"  
"No. You're the first woman I've kissed, if you don't count my mother, that is."  
"Woman? Don't tell me you're bi."  
"By what? What do you mean?"  
"It means you...you don't have a preference. You don't care if it's a girl or a guy."  
"Ah! No. Some elves do not care, but I am not one of them. I am not bi."  
She laughed at the disgusted look on his face. "Good."  
  
Ane was back in her room. She had changed into a dark green gown that had been set out for her while they swam. There were green and gold sequence that started from the back of her right sleeve, wrapped around to the front at her chest and spiraled down around her waist and knees too. She put her hair up in a gold plait.  
Now that she was dressed, she was extremely bored, so she went to look for Legolas. She went to his room and when she was about to knock she heard some one speak.  
"You will go if I say so."  
"Adar, I am not going to Rivendell."  
"You are going and I don't want to hear another word about it!"  
"Adar-"  
"You can take your whore with you if you want but you will go!"  
Ane decided she didn't want to hear any more and went immediately back to her room and sat on the side of the bed, her back to the door. She still didn't believe, couldn't believe, what she had heard. She wasn't given much of a chance to think about it though. She heard a door slam and she figured it was Legolas'. Sure enough there was a knock on her door not thirty seconds later. She didn't want to answer it but she didn't have to. He knocked again and said, "Melathron, I need to talk to you." She didn't want to hear it. There was silence for a minute and he slowly opened the door. He saw her sitting on the bed. "Ane-"  
"I heard."  
"Heard what?" he asked cautiously.  
"Your father."  
"Ane...I'm so sorry you had to hear that. He should not have said that."  
"I don't think I should stay. Not if I'm going to come between you and your dad."  
"Ane, there has been a wall between us for centuries. Ask any elf in Mirkwood. We're constantly fighting. He's just using you as a reason to argue with me. Please don't take him seriously. Besides, I would not have you stay here."  
"Where would you have me?" she said bitterly but he didn't catch it.  
"In Rivendell. Come with me. There is to be a council there, and you can meet my friends. They'd love you, I'm sure of it."  
"Legolas...I... I have to call Tim."  
"What?"  
"Tim. He's my brother. I have to call him and tell him where I am first."  
"As you wish. Where should I send the messenger?"  
"Messenger? Why don't I just use a telephone? That would be a lot easier, don't you think?"  
"Telephone? I know not of this thing. What is it?"  
She blinked. "What year is it again?"  
"Forty eighteen (4018). Why do you ask?"  
"Fort-? I don't believe it." She started pacing. 'How far behind are these people?' "Um...do you know what a gun is?"  
He shook his head.  
"A light bulb?"  
"No."  
"A cannon?"  
"Not a clue."  
"Jeese! I must be stuck in the middle ages! How the heck did this happen?"  
"I don't understand..." he was starting to feel pretty stupid.  
"You're not the only one. Can I see a map?"  
"Sure. Follow me."  
  
"Holy crap. It looks like Pangea! Is this of the whole earth?"  
"Yes, but what is this Pangea?"  
"It's what the earth looked like during the Paleozoic era, some two hundred and forty five million years ago. Trust me, I know. I actually passed that test. You should have about six more continents. This is insane."  
"I'm more than lost now. Continents?"  
"I don't think I'm in Kansas any more."  
"Would you mind explaining? I may be an elf but I can't read minds."  
"Some one will have to explain it to me first. Your culture is about a thousand years behind mine, and your world is a quarter of a billion." She started pacing through the armory where Legolas had finally found a map of the whole Middle Earth. "This is a perversion of every natural law. I can't believe this. Ulch!! My head is going to explode!" she said putting her head in her hands.  
Legolas took hold of her wrists and she looked up at him, "Hush, Melathron. Just slow down and think this out. How did you get to Mirkwood?"  
"I...I don't know. This guy told me to go into the forest, and the next thing I know, the path changed and you shot at me."  
"What do you mean, 'the path changed'?"  
"I looked back to see how far I'd gone, but there was a bend in the path where it should have been straight, and when I turned around the path had changed again."  
"I think we should speak with Elrond."  
"Who?"  
"The lord of Imladris. He is the one I am going to meet in Rivendell."  
"Well, I guess my only choice is to go with you. I just wish I could let Tim know. Thick as he is, he'll still worry a little if I don't call."  
"What about you're parents? Won't they worry too?"  
"No, they won't. I haven't even met my dad, and my mum could probably care less. She'll be worried in a few days though."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why? I'm perfectly happy with my life. At least now I am."  
"Now?"  
"Yeah...I like it here...well, minus your dad that is. But yes, I am happy."  
"I hope so. I would be very sad if you weren't."  
"Well you know what would make me really happy?"  
"What?" he said, grinning.  
She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, nestling in the crook of his arm. He put his arms around her shoulders. "If you could meet my family. Maybe even meet some of my friends. You'd love Escondido. I know you would. Just a few days..." She closed her eyes, picturing the looks on her friends' faces as she introduced them to Legolas. She laughed a little.  
"What is so funny Melathronin?"my lover  
"I was just laughing at how I think my friends will react when they see you. Haley would probably faint!" she said, laughing again.  
Legolas smiled. He couldn't remember when he felt so good. "Well we better get ready. We will have to leave tomorrow if we want to arrive on time."  
Yeah, I know that was random, y'all don't have to tell me, but I hope it was good. Tell me if I get a little out of line with anything; especially if I miss translate this elvish stuff. In a story I'm handwriting, which would take a million years to type now, I got really lazy and started using Spanish, Egyptian (don't ask) and even made some of it up. Don't kill me! hides 


	6. Road to Rivendell

Disclaimer: Why do y'all hafta keep reminding me? No! It ain't mine!

Chapter six: Road to Rivendell

Ane went to bed early that night. She wanted to be ready for their trip the next day, but she awoke in the middle of the night. She had a strange dream that Jack and Haley had come to visit her and Legolas and they were all really good friends. She wanted to figure out why she had that dream, but figured it was only wishful thinking. She found that she couldn't go back to sleep, so she went for a walk outside. She walked slowly around the lake until the reflection of the moon caught her eye. It had been a new moon back home, yet here it was nearly full. Her eyes strayed to the stars. She looked in vain for a constellation she recognized. Orion, Gemini, the Dippers, all were gone from her sight. 'What kind of a world have I found where even the stars are different?' She was deeply troubled that the one thing she thought she could count on for a sign of guidance and reassurance was not even there. She felt cold and alone. Her fears had now been confirmed. This place was nowhere near her home, and she had no way to find her way back.

The next day an elf came to Ane's door. "My Lady, Prince Legolas requests that you arise now, for you will be leaving for Imladris within the hour."  
"And what ungodly hour is that?" she said, still wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
"It will be nearly dawn when you depart, Arwenamin." my lady  
"What month is it?"  
"October, Arwenamin."  
She thought for a minute, doing the math in her head. "Ulch! It's only five AM! I shouldn't be up for another two hours! Grr...just tell 'im I'm up, 'kay?"  
"As you wish, Arwenamin," said the elf, trying hard to not laugh at the strange girl in front of him.  
"Oh shut up," she said and closed the door in his face. She wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine at five in the morning.

She knocked on Legolas' door not two minutes later. He opened to door just as he was pulling on his tunic. He looked a little confused at her presence. "You can't possibly be re-" but just then he noticed she was still in her nightclothes, which consisted of a white linen dress with three- quarter length sleeves and cross ties down the front, which were currently untied down to about the rib cage level. Nothing was showing but a thin line of skin between her breasts, but Legolas still averted his eyes and turned his back to her. "You have a request, Ane?" he said, sounding a little nervous. She blinked, looked down, and then shrugged.

"Yeah. I wanna know how you think it possible for me to ride to Rivendell- in a dress." She thrust the deep violet dress over his shoulder. He took it and looked at it for a second.

"What else would you wear?"

"Um, how 'bout pants and a t-shirt?"

"A woman? Wear pants? That's the strangest thing I've ever heard."

"Well then, welcome to the twenty-first century, Legolas. We do wear pants."

"News to me, but I will take your word for it. If its pants you want, then pants you'll get."

"Thanks."

The same elf who woke her brought her a light green tunic and olive green leggings, the same colors Legolas had been wearing, "Oh," she said as she opened the door, "You again." She took the clothes and said not another word to him as she closed the door in his face again.

When she was dressed and ready, she went back to Legolas' room. He didn't answer so she knocked again. No reply. She slowly opened the door. She found his room to be just like hers only the furniture was in slightly different places. She saw him lying on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling, not moving. There was a glassy look in his eyes. "Legolas?" she whispered so softly, she could barely even hear herself. She covered her mouth with her hands in shock. She knelt down by the bed, a tear falling down her cheek. "Oh Lord...he's dead. No...he can't be..." Just then, he stirred. He sat up and looked at her.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" She gawked at him. He lifted his hand and closed her mouth by gently pushing up on her chin. He wiped away her tear, "What is it?" he asked gently.

"I thought you were...dead," she said in a quiet voice. He gave a sad smile; he had guessed that that was the reason.

"Do not fret Melathron. I was merely resting while I waited for you. I am sorry to have upset you. There is another difference between elves and men there. We sleep with out closing our eyes. 'Tis easier this way. I am sorry."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "It's gonna take a while to get used to all this elf stuff. Wow. That was probably the most petrified state I've ever been in. That was way worse than any horror book I've read in my life."

"You were that scared?"

"You can't even fathom it. Don't do that again."

He laughed. "Well, now I know one of your weaknesses. That might come to good use someday."

"I certainly hope not! I guess I won't be telling you any thing else about me. You might blackmail me."

"Blackmail?"

"Use something you know I don't want some to know to make me do something I wound never do if it were under any other circumstances," she said really fast. She'd rather tell him and have him confused than he him bug her about it until she spilled it and have him understand what she was saying.

"I'll just take your word for it."

"Good."

Their journey would take about three weeks to complete. 'Where's a car when you need one?' she thought after the first day of being saddle sore. She liked the time alone with Legolas. She would ride on the back of his horse during the day, resting her head on his shoulder, and wrapping her arms around his waist. At night they shared a bed mat and she would usually fall asleep in his arms. She would ask him about his life and the customs of the elves. She learned a lot, and was glad she knew what to expect when she arrived in Rivendell. "Lord Elrond is a wise elf, the most knowledgeable in all Middle Earth so I am told, though I suspect that whoever made that conclusion has never met a wizard, or the Lady Galadriel before."

"Wizards?" she asked incredulously. "This place seems more and more like a Harry Potter book everyday. Have you ever met a wizard?"

"I met Mithrandir long ago. He is called the gray pilgrim, and is the second highest in power among wizards. It is said that they have come to help this world. They have come to make sure that it does not collapse around us."

"Wow. I'd hate to be drafted into that job. It sounds really depressing to me."

"I wouldn't know," he said sadly.

"Well, why don't the elves do anything? I mean, you said that elves were the wisest and fairest of beings in Middle Earth. Why don't your people help?"

"We are leaving this world; sailing to the gray havens across the sea. We have tried for centuries on end to stop it, but it is now too corrupt to sustain our ways of life. Should we linger much longer, we will surely parish."

She was thunderstruck. "Well, what are you still doing here if it will kill you? Aren't you afraid you'll die soon in this place?"

"Men and elves have two very different opinions of what 'soon' is. To men, soon is but a few days away. To elves, soon could be a century or two in the future. I need not fear death for the time being. I am not even sure what it is anymore. Death is so uncommon amongst elves that most of us cannot even comprehend what the word means."

"That must be nice...feeling young forever. To think, I've already lived a fifth of my life and you may as well have lived a hundredth."

"Don't say that. I don't want to think of it yet."

"But, Legolas, if we get married there would be no growing old together, because I'd be all wrinkly and you'd still look twenty."

He was silent for a minute. "I won't watch you age and die. I won't do it."

"But-"

"No. I-"

"What other solution is there?"

He stopped and got off the horse. He looked her in the eye as he helped her down. "There is a way. There is."

"Then what is it?" she asked as she started to cry. "I don't want this relationship if I have to live knowing that someday I will tear you to shreds." She couldn't take it anymore. He held her in his arms as he tried to comfort her but she did not want to hear anything but a way to make this work.

"I cannot tell you now. All I can do is ask you to trust me. Do you love me, Ane?"

"Yes," she said between sobs, "I don't...sniff... know how I couldn't."

"I love you more than life itself, Ane, and I will do everything in my power to make you know that. Do not worry about the future right now. Just live in the present. Right now you are in the arms of the one who loves you and will never let go of you. Can you be happy with that for now?" She nodded, "Alright. Lets dry those tears and get back on the horse. We will be in Rivendell in an hour from now. Just rest against my back until we get there, okay?"

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for everything."

well, that ended on a happy note...sort of...yeah newaiz, again, if you can, check my elvish. Lemme know what y'all thunk.


	7. No Place Like Home

Disclaimer: how many times must I repeat myself? Oh yeah, how ever many of these chapters I write...holy crap son of an orc. Oh well... takes big breath I don't own any of tolkien's patented characters and story lines, nor will I ever unless I marry one of his relatives (which won't happen any time soon) and even then it won't be mine. pant, pant here's the next chapter...  
  
It was midday when they arrived in Rivendell. Ane was amazed at the golden beauty of it. She could tell that it was fall in this place because of the incessant dropping of red and gold leaves from the birch and elm trees. She was astounded at the architecture and designs of the buildings and paths. It all seemed to intertwine and flow together, as if it were made of running water rather than stone. Legolas slowed the horse and jumped off to help her down. Once she was safely on the ground he looked around the courtyard. His eyes seemed to want to take in everything at once and couldn't get enough of it. She smiled, "You're like a child in a candy store." He looked at her a bit confused, but when he saw her smiling, he knew it was a good thing. She laughed and his hand found her hip. "You look more at home here than you did in Mirkwood." "That's because I'm here with you, Love. I wouldn't rather be anywhere but here with you." He kissed her as if he'd been hungering for her lips for years. She was caught off guard, but soon kissed back just as hungrily. He put his free hand up to her face, cradling her chin. After a few more moments he slowly stopped, savoring the taste of her tongue before pulling back. She looked up at him and he smiled. She decided that she would enjoy this world if only it was because of this kiss. She heard someone clear there throat and she turned to see two elves and a man grinning at the pair of them, the man with his fist in front of his mouth to conceal his laughter. He looked strangely familiar. She felt heat rising in her cheeks as her face turned slightly pink. She had just made out in front of complete strangers in an unfamiliar place. Legolas was the first to overcome the awkward situation. "Estel! Elrohir! Elladan! It is so good to see you all!" He gave them all a hug and beamed at them. "Deman lle nin arwena?" asked the man named Estel who is your woman "Forgive me, this is Ane Femil, melathonin." "Mae govanen, Ane," said Elrohir, "and welcome to Rivendell, home to Lord Elrond, my father." "Uh, igualmente I'm sure," she said a bit cautiously. "Igual-men-te? I know not your words." "I do," said Estel, looking a bit suspicious of her choice of words. "That is the dead language. Where did you come by it? I have not seen you in the northern kingdom." "Dead language?" "Discurso de los muertos." speech of the dead Her eyes went wide. "Sir, I've never heard it called that before. Most folks call is Spanish back home. I'm sorry to offend you, but I didn't know what 'may go van' meant." "Mae govanen means pleased to meet you in elvish," said Elladan. "Please excuse my brother. Estel isn't very trusting when it comes to new faces." "You two- you two are brothers? How come Estel doesn't look like you? He looks-" but she stopped. She remembered the way Thuranduil had said 'human' like it was a foul disease. She didn't want to offend him again, but she was too late. "Human?" asked Estel. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I am human, so do not apologize. I am the one who should be apologizing. I should know better than to question Legolas' trust in you. I shouldn't have accused you of anything. You are simply not from around here are you?" "No, I'm not. I'm from California. I don't even think it's on your map." "Well, if you are a friend to Legolas, then you are a friend to my kin. Be welcome here so long as that friendship lasts." "If that is the case then she'll be welcome here a long as I live," said Legolas happily. "Come, I will show you our quarters, Ane." The quarters they were staying in were unlike anything she had ever seen. The room was elliptical in shape, with yellow, orange, and peach splattered paint on the walls that made it look like a sunset captured in a firework. There was a golden chair rail, about three feet above the thick tan carpeting, which ran the perimeter of the entire room. There was a window on the far wall that had cream-colored linen curtains that were fluttering in the soft breeze that had found its way through the open window. There was a large four-poster bed made of oak, with tan drapes that ran across the sides. One side was down, the other pulled to one end. There was a sweet smell of honey and cucumber in the air. Legolas took a deep breath in though his nose to take in the aroma, and let it out slowly as he smiled and looked around the room. He looked at peace here. Ane put her bag down and sat on the bed. The sunlight that bathed the tan comforter felt warm on her skin. She too felt at peace in this place. Legolas took off his gray traveling cloak and tunic, and joined her on the other side of the queen-sized bed. He undid the tassels on the back of her tunic and waited to see what she would do. She shivered slightly as the cool morning air met her exposed back. When she did not move, he brought his feet up onto the bed so that he was sitting on his calves. He gently pulled her into his lap, and pulled her legs onto the bed as well. He leaned his head down onto one of the pillows and brought her down with him so they were lying on their sides, his arms wrapped around her waist. He let go and rubbed her back. He massaged her shoulders, then just below her shoulder blades, then the small of her back. "Tell me when to stop," he whispered as he ventured a bit lower. She quickly grasped his hand and rolled over to face him. He put his other hand to her mouth to silence her. "Alright. SShh...I told you I could wait. Forgive me for being bold. I should not have done that," he said quietly. He leaned over her and retied the tassels, then kissed her softly and got up. He put his tunic back on and turned to look at her. She was propped up on her right elbow now, watching him. 'Does he really love me, or does he just want me?' she thought. But the look in his eyes whisked away those thoughts. It was love drowning in those deep cascades, not lust. If he just wanted her he would not have left so completely so quickly for her. "Am I really so interesting to look at, Melathronin?" he asked at the dreamy look she was giving him. "Do you love me Legolas?" He came back over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "I love you, Ane. Never doubt that." She sat up and took his hands. "I'm sorry I'm not as ready as you are. It's just...I'm still considered young for my people. I'm not even of marrying age yet. I'm only seventeen. I'm sorry...I-I should have told you sooner." He shook his head. "If your age mattered to me then I would not have given you a second glance. I could tell you were young, but I could tell that you were full of heart as well, and that's what mattered to me, not your age." "You're not mad?" she asked apprehensively. "I couldn't stay mad at this face," he said as his left hand cupped her chin. She smiled, a perfect reflection of his own face and feelings. Legolas left while Ane changed. The elves had obviously not planned for Legolas to have a roommate, or a female one at that, so she decided to wear the dress she had brought from home. She looked into the mirror to make sure there were no stains anywhere at any point in time. She knew that the elves had very keen eyesight and she did not want to come across as a slob who couldn't keep her food out of her lap. It was a pretty dress, made of blue velvet with silver lining around the v-shaped neck. The sleeves were three-quarter length, also with silver lining. It flowed out, one of those dresses that were perfectly made to be spun around the dance floor. Legolas returned and they joined the sons of Elrond before lunch. They all went to the halls where beautiful stories were put to music and sung for the delight of those within hearing range. For the elves, that meant all of Rivendell, but for Ane it meant only the hall. Legolas translated the songs and stories to her as they listened.  
  
Epe cennenye oira sailalayasse ar unotima... Before I saw you in your eternal wisdom... Vanyalyasse Ni aqua rucina ne. And in your uncountable beauty I was wholly shattered. Ananta ire ovantanenyel, envinyatanelye... But yet when I met you, you healed... Hroanna ar feanya, ar encarnelyen anwa, an... My body and my soul, and you made me real again... Coacalinalya meletya na. Ar lye ar ni melisse... For your spirit is mighty. And you and I... Ar melindo ner. Mernemme vestaina na, mal... Were lovers. We wanted to be wedded, but... Nwalca ambar ciltane nye lyello. The cruel world separated me from you. Nan si yallume utuvienyel yantanna anduneva... But now at last I have found you upon the bridge of sunset ... Ar nura melmemma lertahilya I oira cala. And out deep love may follow the everlasting light... Quetin lyennaa melissenya: I say to you my love: Melmemma la pole ra cina firimainnen lamninen... Our love cannot be broken by men, or animals... Var ealainen, an erunen na aina ar mana. Or by spirits, for it is by God wholly and blessed. Endanyasse, meldanya, meluvanyel... In my heart, my beloved, I shall love you... Ambar metta pella. Beyond the ending of the world.  
  
"That was beautiful, Legolas." He smiled, then looked around at the sound of elven voices echoing through the hall, and turned back to her. "They are happy that you are enjoying their music. They hope that you will sing one of your own." "My own? You mean a song from home?" He nodded. "What on earth can I sing that is anything compared to this?" she asked as she indicated the hall. "Just sing from your heart. What you believe in." She thought for a moment, then started to sing the first thing that came to her. Belief.  
  
"I heard him come. I saw his ver-y face. I won-dered who, would come in-to this place, Where dead men walk, and where the dy-ing talk, Of life be-fore, this curse u-pon them came. He turned to me, he must have felt my gaze, He came t'ward me, through the crow-ded maze, And I a le-per, in shame hid my face, 'Til some-one said, 'Je-sus is his name.' And they said, na-tions fall be-hind him, The ri-vers crawl to find him, Moun-tains move, just to let him through. Come and ne-ver leave him, Just let your heart be-lieve him. Ne-ver let his light grow, Ne-ver let your love grow dim. He fed a thou-sand, with one loaf of bread, I saw him raise, a chi-ld from the dead, He healed the sick, the blind saw his eyes, The lame man stood, and joy-ous were his cries. I felt his pain as, they nail him to a cross, I wish that they, could un-der-stand the cost. He looked on me as, he had once be-fore, say-ing 'Teach my word, to all for-e-ver more,' So they'll say, na-tions fall be-hind him, The ri-vers crawl to find him, Moun-tains move, just to let him through. Come and never leave him, Just let your heart be-lieve him. Ne-ver let his light grow, Ne-ver let your love grow dim."  
  
As she finished the song, she heard the echoing murmurs again and looked to Legolas for the meaning. He smiled at her. "They say that they have never heard such a song and would like to learn more." "Learn more of what?" she asked curiously. "Learn more of your songs. Are they all like that? Most songs in this world, save for a few exceptions, like the first song you heard, are spoken in the third person. They want to know if all your songs are sung like that, or if this also was an exception." "No, most songs I know are in first person." "Will you sing another?" "I don't know..." "Please, Miss Femil," said Estel, "You've a wonderful voice. Sing." She blushed, "Okay, one more. But that's it, so pay attention." She thought for a moment as they nodded in agreement. She smiled as a song came to mind. "Tried to amend my carnivorous habits.  
  
Made it nearly seventy days,  
  
Losin' weight without speed, eatin' sunflower seeds,  
  
Drinkin' lots of carrot juice and soakin' up rays.  
  
But at night I'd have these wonderful dreams  
  
Some kind of sensuous treat.  
  
Not zucchini, fettuccini, or bugler wheat,  
  
But a big warm bun and a huge hunk of meat.  
  
Cheeseburger is paradise.  
  
Heaven on earth with an onion slice.  
  
Not too particular, not too precise.  
  
I'm just a cheeseburger in paradise.  
  
I like mine with lettuce and tomato,  
  
Heinz Fifty-seven and French fried potatoes.  
  
Big kosher pickle and a cold draft beer.  
  
Well, good God Almighty, which way do I steer  
  
For my cheeseburger in paradise.  
  
Heard about the old-time sailor men,  
  
They eat the same thing again and again;  
  
Warm beer and bread they say could raise the dead.  
  
Well, it reminds me of the menu at a Holiday Inn.  
  
But times have changed for sailors these days.  
  
When I'm in port I get what I need.  
  
Not just Havanas or banana or daiquiris,  
  
But that American creation on which I feed.  
  
Cheeseburger is paradise medium rare with mustard'd be nice  
  
Not too particular, not too precise  
  
I'm just a cheeseburger in paradise.  
  
I like mine with lettuce and tomato  
  
Heinz 57 and French fried potatoes  
  
Big kosher pickle and a cold draught beer  
  
Well, good god Almighty which way do I steer  
  
For a cheeseburger in paradise  
  
Makin' the best of every virtue and vice.  
  
Worth every darn bit of sacrifice  
  
To get a cheeseburger in paradise.  
  
To be a cheeseburger in paradise.  
  
I'm just a cheeseburger in paradise."  
  
She laughed at the looks of surprise on the elves' faces. She didn't hear the murmurings either. 'They must be at a loss for words. No surprise there.' Legolas recovered first. He smiled and shook his head, "That was...different." "Loggins and Messina wrote that song. They were kind of obsessed with food. Folks back home are just random like that. We've got a song for practically anything." "So we noticed," said Elladan. They all laughed. random enough for you? I had a LOT of fun with this one. The first song was called melme, meaning love, which I got off some site a long time ago. The second is a song I learned with my youth group at church called 'I saw Him come.' Yeah, Ane is definitely Christian, though what kind, I'll leave up to you. I'm not bashing jews or atheists, or any other religion out there, believe me. My dad's atheist (practically), my million cousins are all Jewish, and my best friend in middle school was Muslim, so I respect every religion out there. I just write what I know, that's all. The third one- heh heh... yeah...that was out there. If you haven't listened to the rest of their stuff, I highly recommend you to...it's f-ing hilarious! Ttfn! 


	8. The Meeting of Elrond

Sorry that I waited a few days to post another one, but I was camping and was horribly deprived of my computer, let alone the internet. Here's the next chapter, but fair warning: I out did myself last time, putting five chapters up in one day, so I'm gonna take it a little slower now.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it, don't sue, I'm not rich and will be living on the streets if you do.  
  
As they walked, Ane whispered to herself, "I feel like I've been paged to the principal's office." "Whose office?" asked Legolas. "The principal's. It usually isn't a very good sign. It usually means you're in trouble for something." "Like what?" "Like breaking school rules, skipping classes, having a weapon, something along those lines." "School?" asked Estel. "You know, a place where you go to learn." "Oh, a study hall." "Exactly." "You would get in trouble for having a weapon?" asked Legolas incredulously. "Yeah, some kids from Columbine brought a gun to school a few years back. Killed a bunch of students, and a few teachers. People freaked out after that. They think all teenagers are emotionally unstable and shouldn't have weapons or they'll go around killing everyone. Unfortunately, they're not that far from the truth. I'm sure there are lots of people who have been itching to pull a gun on a teacher of two." "Your people sound very violent." "You've no idea." "We're here," said Estel as they came up on a building. They knew that the subject should be dropped, so they remained silent until they were inside. Elrond stood up from his high backed chair that sat behind his oak desk that had books and papers strewn over it. He greeted Estel and Legolas warmly, but remained completely professional when he greeted Ane. She noticed his distrust and her heart fell. 'He's gonna act like Thuranduil did, isn't he? Maybe I am in trouble. Or he just hates humans.' But after a few short words in elvish with Legolas and Estel he turned to her with a smile on his face. "Where do you hail from, Lady Femil?" "Er...I uh, hail from California, sir." "California?" he asked raising his eyebrows and turning to an elf that had been standing in a dark corner until she spoke. He was the first blonde elf she had seen in Rivendell, besides Legolas. He was also still in traveling clothes, so he was most likely a messenger from another elven city. The elf simply nodded at Elrond's question and remained silent. "Uh, yeah-" "Quite understandable," said Elrond as he looked her up and down. "Sir?" But he wasn't listening. "Tough, very tough. Strong. Quick...both mind and body, very useful, yes, yes, very useful. And willing, no?" he said as he circled her and turned back to the unknown elf. Again, he nodded. She was beyond confused and from the look on Estel's face, the rest were too. "Sir, sorry, but I don't understand." "Will you join us tomorrow for our counsel?" "Uh, sure, but what does that have to do-" "Wonderful. Estel? Will you be sure to show Miss Femil around Imladris? And Legolas, you as well?" They both nodded, and Legolas offered Ane his arm. They left in silence until she could no longer bare it. "Legolas, what exactly happened back there? Why was he examining me like a science project or something?" "He was doing what he felt was necessary. Lord Elrond never does anything that isn't worth his time and effort. You should be glad. He practically bit my head off for bringing you here, but he found you worthy to come to the counsel, so all is well. Do not worry about it. If it were necessary for you to understand he would have told you. Human or not, he shields no one from the truth if it is for their benefit." "Let us find a more pleasant subject. Have you seen the Falls of Imladris yet, Miss Femil?" asked Estel in order to end the discussion. "No, but I would like to. I would also like it if y'all would stop calling me miss and lady. My name is Ane. That's it." "Be estlin, Ane. To the Falls we go." The falls were beautiful. She'd never been camping or to a river before so she didn't know what it would look like in person since the only waterfall she had ever seen was in a nature book, but they always looked glossed over or something. She found that she loved the sound of the roaring falls ahead of them, and the feel of the mist that bathed them even from a distance. She looked at Legolas who also seemed to be enjoying himself. They walked along a bridge and talked as they wound their way around the city. Estel showed her important buildings and Legolas would put in his two cents every few minutes or so, but mainly let Estel do the talking. He was enjoying just walking and looking at Ane.  
  
They had dinner at the dining hall with the sons of Elrond. Ane couldn't believe the difference in the feeling that the place had. Compared to Rivendell, Mirkwood had been downright hostile. She laughed and talked with elves that she didn't even know. Estel introduced her to some hobbits: Frodo Baggins of the Shire, Samwise Gamgee, his servant, Bilbo Baggins, his uncle, Perigrin Took, his cousin, and finally, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Pippin's servant. They were so small she accidentally mistook them for children. Merry was not pleased in the least.  
"I am considered an adult to my folk, thank you very much."  
But Pip was kind enough to lean over and whisper, "Don't worry, miss. Most folk think we're children the first time they see hobbits. You'll get used to it. And besides, Merry's bluffin'. He won't be an adult for a year from now." She laughed and held up her hand for a high five. Pip didn't get it.  
"It's a way of saying good job when you totally prove someone wrong who deserved it, or you were thinking the same thing as the other person. It's a good thing," she added at the still confused look on his face.  
She also met Arwen, Estel's lover. She was nice, and very pretty, but she couldn't help thinking that she had a very annoying and breathy voice. She found out from Legolas that she was a daughter of Elrond. She was a little more than disturbed at this piece of information, since Estel had claimed to be a son of Elrond, which would make the two lovers siblings as well. She still didn't understand the elven culture so decided to keep her mouth shut about the topic.  
Another person that she met was Boromir of Gondor. 'Strapping young lad, isn't he?' she couldn't help thinking. He was definitely much older than her, yet as wizened as he was, he didn't seem to have matured at all in the last forty years of his life. He still laughed and joked the way a young child would. He reminded her of Haley's little brother who was always acting stupid and cocky just to get attention. Estel looked just as old, yet he acted his age. He was a gentleman, and Boromir, a boy. She swore she would never understand men. I know that was a short one, but I'll get the next one really, really soon, so please don't kill me yet. 


	9. The Council of Elrond

Disclaimer: I own it!!!! Tolkien bursts out of grave and chases writer OKAY! OKAY! I LIED! IT AIN'T MINE! Tolkien stops and goes back into casket ffew! I won't be trying that again any time soon.  
  
After the meal and some poetry reciting from Bilbo, Legolas took her back to their room. Ane was a bit apprehensive of this, but kept it to herself. She didn't want to upset Legolas. He kept his pants on, which she was eternally grateful for, and she wore a light linen shirt and leggings, both dyed red. She seemed to be the flame that lit the entire rood as she sat on the bed waiting for Legolas. He watched her for a moment from doorway as she brushed her hair and effortlessly wrapped her hair into a bun as if she'd been doing it for her whole life, which wasn't far from true. When she was done, she looked up, her eyes questioning why he was just standing there, and he knew that he had to come back from fanaticizing and climbed into bed beside her. He did not get under the sheets, but lay directly beneath the comforter so that there was a layer between them. She knew she could trust him now so she curled up in the crook of his arm as he ran his fingers through her hair, slowly undoing it, until she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The counsel was an interesting thing. There were so many different kinds of people; it looked like a miniature zoo. The dwarves were gruff and not the most sociable creatures she had met, but she figured that if one tried hard enough, you could get a decent conversation out of them.  
Two of the hobbits were there, and Frodo turned out to be what Elrond had called the ring bearer. She was shocked when he pulled out this ring of his and put it in the center where everyone could get a good look at it. There was all of a sudden an evil presence, and most everyone noticed it. This didn't include Boromir, though, and he suggested that the ring go to Gondor, to his father, who would use it as a weapon against their enemy. Estel, who was revealed to be none other than the king of Gondor, basically told him that the idea was preposterous. A wizard named Gandalf, seconded this, and Elrond proposed that the ring be destroyed, so that none could use it, out of good or ill will. Boromir was not happy at all, and soon every one was out of their seats, yelling at each other, and all the while, the evil presence grew. It got so bad that Ane wanted to run from the place, but she feared for the rest of them more than herself. Finally she couldn't take it any longer, so she stood in the middle, not five inches from the ring itself, and tried to call order. "People, please, settle down. Listen to me. Listen to me! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY AND LISTEN?!?!?"  
The crowd went silent to say the least. Most were frozen in whatever stance they were in at the time. She was surprised at herself, but was happy with the results, nonetheless. She took a deep breath before quietly saying, "Sit down, all of you."  
The response was immediate, and before she could say Please, not a single person of any race was left standing, save one. Boromir. "Did you not hear me sir?" she asked loosing most of the patience she had left.  
"I do not bow down to him," he said indicating Aragorn (Estel), "So why should I bow down to you?"  
But before she could respond, Elrond stood. "Because she is of higher blood than any elf, man, or dwarf, that ever walked this Middle Earth. She is from California, a land in the western kingdom of the Gray Havens. Though she is common among her own people, even she is above any queen in our history. She will know what we need to do." She didn't believe a word out of the elf's mouth, but at least it gave her the right to talk some sense into these people without being hindered. Everyone was looking to her now for a decision. She thought for a moment, then a song came to her. It was by Creed, and was called One. She started to sing.  
  
"Affirmative may be justified, Take from one, give to another.  
The goal is to be unified,  
Take my hand," she sang, and reached out for Legolas, who stood and took her outstretched hand and smiled, "Be my brother.  
The payments silence the massive;  
Sanctified by oppression.  
Unity took a back seat,  
Sliding further into aggression.  
One, oh one. The only way is one.  
One, oh one. The only way is one.  
I feel angry, I feel helpless,  
Want to change the world, yeah.  
I feel vi'lent, I feel alone,  
Don't try to change my mind, no.  
Society blinded by color,  
Why hold down one, to raise another?  
Discrimination now on both sides,  
Seeds of hate blossom further.  
The world is headed for mutiny,  
When all we want is unity.  
We may rise and fall,  
But in the end, we'll meet our fate together."  
  
She finished the song and looked around. "You see? We're in this together. We need to save this world, not destroy it. This ring is pure evil. No good can come from it. The only way to rid the world of this is to rid ourselves of this. Get it away from our people, our children, our homes. Send it back to where it came from. Destroy it."  
"I will choose the fellowship that will escort the ring to Mount Doom. This counsel is adjourned. The fellowship will leave this evening at dusk. Be ready to leave," said Elrond in a very final tone. The counsel dispersed and went there own ways, discussing the events as they went. Ane was not surprised when she was summoned to Elrond's office later that day. Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Gimli, and Gandalf were also summoned as part of the fellowship. She later found out that Frodo was the only hobbit summoned, but the others would not be parted from him, so they were allowed to stay. Elrond told them the plan to be executed by the fellowship, and they all went to get their things. 'nother short one, but yeah. Keep up the reviews! 


	10. Atempted Rapist II

Disclaimer: (holds shikon no tama and wishes so hard her head hurts) wait, this isn't the sacred jewel! Oh well, I guess I won't be owning lotr any time soon.  
  
Just before they left the border of Imladris, she looked back. She couldn't believe her eyes. Jack was running after them. 'I must be seeing things.' But she wasn't. He ran up to his gawking friend. "Hey," he said kind of breathlessly from the running.  
"What the heck are you doing here?!" was the first question that came to mind once her brain had started working again. He seemed pretty upset at this greeting.  
"Yeah? Well screw you then."  
She was used to his short temperedness and knew he was joking so she decided to play along. "When and where, babe?" she said with a sly grin.  
"Right here, right now."  
"Well then drop you're pants."  
"What ever you say," he said as he jokingly started to undo his belt. What neither of them realized was that everyone else had come over and had caught on to their blunt conversation.  
"What in the seven hells do you think you're doing?" asked Legolas as he stared in horror at the two.  
"Hey. I heard that," said Ane as she turned to him. "Jack's just a friend. We'd never do any thing like that."  
"Yeah. It's an inside joke. Unfortunately for you you're outside..."  
"Jack..." she warned. "Play nice."  
"Whoa! Darlin'! 'Don't swing that way."  
"Ha ha. It is to laugh. Anyways, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here for the ride of course. No really, I went after you when you left the game without saying goodbye. I followed you to this neighborhood and this guy told me to go into these woods if I wanted to find you. About five minutes later I stumbled onto this city thing. The king there had something pretty big shoved up his a-"  
"Watch it," she said quickly.  
"Well anyways, he said you'd gone off to Rivendell as his son's whore. I said that didn't seem like you, but since he was upset about it I told him we were lovers and I'd wring your neck for him. He immediately lent me a horse and told me how to get to this Rivendell place. I got here a few minutes ago, and they said you'd left, so I ran after you."  
She was speechless, but it was all Legolas could do to keep from blowing up with rage. "He... said... what?!" he asked through clenched teeth.  
Ane grabbed his arms and looked him in the eyes. She was a little taken aback by the fire that blazed in them. "Legolas, I don't care. I don't care what he called me. It's fine. There's nothing you can do, so just calm down before you bite Jack's head off for no reason." He sighed and relaxed a little. "It's okay. Forget it."  
"Wait... that king was telling the truth?! Holy crap, Ane! I thought you were better than that!!"  
"We haven't done anything Jack."  
"Yet! You're hanging all over him!"  
"It's none of your business what I do and don't do, Jack."  
"I'M YOUR FRIEND AREN'T I?!?!?!?!"  
"Jack-"  
"No! I'm bringing you home Ane. Right now!" he said as he grabbed her arm and started leading her back to the city. She flung him off.  
"You can't, Jack! Don't you get it?"  
"Get what?" he asked impatiently.  
"We ain't in Kansas any more, Toto!"  
"What the heck is that supposed to mean, Dorothy?" "Here, I'll put it in English for you. We are not on planet earth right now. Get that through you thick skull. We can't get home. Not that I'd want to now, but still; we're stuck," she added a bit more quietly than the rest of her sentences.  
"You really like him don't you?"  
"No, Jack," she said in no more than a whisper, "I love him." He stepped back a few paces. His jaw had long since dropped. For once he couldn't think of any words. He was still gawking when Legolas walked up to Ane and put his arm around her waist, staring at Jack the whole time. He then proceeded to yell at them in Russian, the third of his five languages. "Ñ Ð½Ðµ Ð¼Ð¾Ð³Ñ Ð¿Ð¾Ð¹Ð¼Ð¸ÑÐµ Ð²Ñ ÑÐ´ÐµÐ»Ð°Ð»Ð¸ Ð±Ñ ÑÑÐ¾ Ðº Ð¼Ð½Ðµ! Ñ Ð´ÑÐ¼Ð°Ð» ÑÑÐ¾ Ñ ÑÐ¼Ð¾Ð³ Ð´Ð¾Ð²ÐµÑÐ¸ÑÑ Ð²Ð°Ð¼! Ð¾Ð½ Ð¸Ð¼ÐµÐµÑ ÑÑÐ¾ Ñ Ð½Ðµ Ð´ÐµÐ»Ð°Ñ? Ð¾ÑÐ»Ð¸ÑÐ½Ð¾! ÐºÐ°Ðº ÑÐ°Ð· Ð¿Ð¾Ð¹Ð´Ð¸ÑÐµ! Ð¾ÑÑÐ°Ð²ÑÑÐµ Ñ Ð¾Ð´Ð½Ð¸Ð¼!" I can't believe that you would do this to me! I thought I could trust you! What does he have that I don't? Fine! Just go! Leave me alone! She was taken aback at his sudden outburst, but she followed him anyways as he headed back to the city. "Jack. Jack! Listen to me! I'm talking to you!" she yelled to his back as he squared his shoulders and continued walking. "Jack, please, hear me out." He turned on her and kissed her hard. He took hold of her arms so that she couldn't back away. She hadn't expected this and was totally caught off guard. But when his tongue invaded her mouth, she snapped back into her senses. She tried to pull away, but he was a lot stronger than she thought he was. Finally, when she felt a hand move to her butt, she resorted to biting the sickening tongue in her mouth. The taste of blood filled her mouth and she thought she would be sick. He immediately drew back and his hands went to his mouth as he cried out in pain. She spat on the ground and slapped him so hard he had a red handprint on the side of his cheek. "You sick, perverted bastard! Friends my arse! Get away from me!" she yelled as he came towards her. His hand went for her throat, and she instinctively grabbed his wrist so she could kick him where it hurt. He collapsed and she backed away from him. Legolas caught her as she stumbled backwards over a rock. She turned and buried her head in his chest as she started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her hair from her tear-stained face. It was no wonder why she had originally thought he was going to rape her if back in her homeland her own friends would. Aragorn had come over and put a blade to Jack's neck. "Go back to where you came from, and ne'er return. You are not welcome among us anymore. Depart. Now." The boy slowly got up and trudged off towards the city again. Not once did he look back. Legolas stayed very close to Ane until they finally decided to stop, and even then he stayed within arms reach of her at all times. She really did not mind. In fact, she liked how he was being protective of her since she was so brutally assaulted. He didn't do anything to sexually arouse her, other than when he planted brotherly kisses on her head every once in a while, and that told her that he wanted to comfort her, not use her for physical gratification, and that she appreciated more than anything. She fell asleep in his arms, the one place she had ever really felt safe in her life. She knew that as long as his arms and his love encircled her, nothing would ever happen to her. When she woke the next morning, she found that Legolas had not moved from the position he had held her in the previous night; he was sitting butterfly style, with the soles of his feet together, while the fingers of his left hand were woven together with her right, and the fingers of his right hand were intertwined with her left, so that their arms formed a circle and rested on her stomach. She realized that she was the only one awake. She slowly tried to get up without waking Legolas, but the elf was too alert for her. He stirred and his eyes focused as he looked at her and smiled. She smiled as well, and leaned forward to kiss him. It was a light kiss, but the meaning was deeper than either one could fathom. She loved him more than she could ever say, and he knew it, for he felt the same way about her. She cherished this quiet little moment with him, where they were able to show their true love for each other without true passion. They took each other for face value and that was all that mattered right now. They got up when the others started to stir. Sam prepared breakfast: bacon, sausage, and toast. When they had all eaten, they packed up and started the long journey again. Ane stayed close to Legolas of course, but there was a newfound trust between them that seemed to radiate from them as they walked, an almost undisputed respect for each other, that didn't require physical contact for them to feel it. The rest of the fellowship could feel it as well, and they all secretly longed for a love like that, though no one felt the need to voice it. here's another one for ya! Hope ur happy, but if not oh well, I tried. Yeah, jack is kind of a biznoch, but that's not his fault. Remember him, cause he's important later (dun dun dun) so yeah. 


	11. Talking Crows and Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I own lotr and am the elf queen of Gondor! Oh wait, that's Arwen. Never mind... Oh! I almost forgot reviewers! I just read one from chapter ten. I almost died laughing! Sorry Helen, but you'll have to wait a few chapters (maybe in moria???) but yeah, I'll try my best (men can be stubborn, especially royal ones) to get you in there. (heehee, only you and I know what I'm rambling about! I love confusing readers; it's so much fun. But it's not like anyone reads this part anyways. I know I don't, and I'm an friggin writer) ta!   
  
Ane could not believe that they had traveled for two months already. She wasn't home sick at all, but she worried what the others were thinking of her long absence. She wondered if Jack had made it home all right. She loathed him for what he did, but she didn't want him to suffer for it. She wanted him home, because if he got home, she would be able to as well. (Does this remind anyone of Inu Yasha at all, or am I getting paranoid in my old age? Just wondering. Ignore rambling author.) She was afraid that they were both stuck here and she regretted not having said goodbye to her friends and mum. She really worried for what Haley would think. They probably thought she had run away, or worse, decided to kill herself, or was kidnapped, raped and killed. She thought of what it would be like to go home just in time to attend her own funeral the way Tom Sawyer had done in that book Mark Twain had written. She really scared herself with these thoughts of every one standing around her empty casket, crying over her. "She was such a good person," someone would say. "Always happens to the best of 'em, doesn't it?" would say another. She started to cry at the thought of her mum crying over her like that. She was so into drugs and drinking that she would probably commit suicide before the funeral even started. She wasn't sure if she really even loved her mum, or if her mum even loved her, but she did pity her, and she knew that no matter how her mum felt about her, she would be devastated.  
  
The terrain that they were crossing was getting steeper and steeper. She told this to Legolas and he said that it was because they were coming up on a mountain. She looked up more often and finally found the mount of Caradhras towering over the thick trees. She thought is looked like a spike of diamonds jutting out of the emerald sea they were walking through.  
  
They finally came out of the forest and started on more rocky ground than before. She stopped midday to rest since most of way they had traveled that day had been up hill. They made camp at the top of a hill that had rocks strewn all over the place. Ane loved climbing rocks as a youth. Because of her soccer training, she wasn't that tired from the day's walk, so she decided to put her rock climbing skills to use. When she was twelve, she went to a summer camp. They had stayed in cabins with actual beds and showers, so it wasn't really camping, but there were boulders everywhere, and she climbed to the top of every single one of them, which earned her the name Spider Woman. She was proud of her title and continued to live up to it as she currently scaled a sixty-degree-angle side of a rock. She stood on top of it with her hands on her hips as she relished in her accomplishment. She looked into the distance and saw a small wisp of black on the horizon. She was not the only one to see this though. Legolas, Sam, and Boromir had noticed as well.  
  
"What is that?" asked Sam.  
  
"Nothing, it's just a wisp of clouds," said Gimli who actually couldn't see anything, but had commented in hopes that someone would listen to him. Unfortunately for him, no one did.  
  
"It's moving fast," said Boromir, "and against the wind."  
  
It came into Legolas' view as it drew closer. "Creblin... from Dudland!"  
  
"Hide!" yelled Aragorn. "Everyone, take cover!"  
  
Ane slid down the side of the rock, and Legolas pulled her under a bush to try and hide the two of them. They waited in silence as the birds came closer. She heard people talking and thought to tell them to shut up, but she realized that she didn't recognize the voices. "Find them! Find them for Saruman!"  
  
"I smell them! I smell them! They are close my brothers! They are close!"  
  
"Yes! Yes! We have found them! They are here!"  
  
The birds were circling above them now. "Legolas."  
  
"SShh!!! They will hear you," he told her in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"They already know we're here."  
  
"What?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, brothers, we know where they are now. We know. The Gap or the Mount are their choices from here. Come, we fly to tell our master. Our master Saruman!"  
  
With that the fell birds flew off to the south again. The fellowship came out of their hiding places. Ane spoke first. "Who is Saruman? Why is he tracking us?"  
  
"Saruman? You know for a fact that it was he that sent these birds to us?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"Yeah. They said that they were searching for us for their master, Saruman. One said he could smell us, and the rest agreed that this was our location. They said that we had to take the Mount or the Gap from here. They are going to tell this to Saruman." Gandalf's face went from red, to white, to a sickly green during her dialogue.  
  
"How-? You heard them?"  
  
"Yeah. They were talking. Why? Is that weird?"  
  
"Ane," said Legolas, "You can speak the tongue of the crows. That is what is so strange. Do most of your people speak to animals?"  
  
'Only the psychos do,' she thought. "None that I know. Why? They seemed to be speaking English to me."  
  
"English? What language is that?" asked Boromir.  
  
"Uh, the language we're speaking. What do you call it?"  
  
"It is called the common tongue here."  
  
"Oh. Well the birds were speaking in the common tongue if you will."  
  
"No, Ane, they weren't. They couldn't have been."  
  
"Why not? How else did I hear them speaking in our language?"  
  
"It is common for one to hear things in one's native language even when it is in fact a completely different one. If you were to speak to the crows, you would probably hear yourself speak in English, even though the birds and everyone else who didn't understand the language, would hear it in bird cries."  
  
'Gandalf, you ain't making sense old man.' "So you're saying that if I were to speak parsletongue, I would hear English, and y'all would just hear hissing?"  
  
"Parsle-what?" asked Pip.  
  
"It means you can talk to snakes. You'd be called a parslemouth."  
  
"You can talk to snakes?"  
  
"I don't know. I never tried. I just said that because it was in a Harry Potter book."  
  
"Oh. Too bad. That would have been neat," he said, a bit disappointed.  
  
"We should get going. We are wasting time." She was in a hurry to drop the subject. Gandalf nodded.  
  
"We must take the pass of Caradhras."   
  
"So, Ane. Tell us more of your home, of the Gray Havens," questioned Aragorn as the made their camp during their fourth night of being on the mountain.  
  
"Well it's not as great as you think. Gray is a pretty accurate description. The most I can say, really, is that we're free, or at least we think we are."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh...how can I put this..."  
  
"Is there a song? You did say that you had a song for everything."  
  
"True...here. This one is how most of the world sees us today." She started singing another song by Creed called In America.  
  
"Only in America, we're slaves to be free.  
  
Only in America, we kill the unborn to make ends meet.  
  
Only in America sexuality is democracy.  
  
Only in America, we step on God, and God returns.  
  
What is right or wrong, I don't know who to believe in.  
  
My soul sings a different song in America.  
  
What is right or wrong, I don't know who to believe in.  
  
My soul sings a different song in America.  
  
In America.  
  
Church bells ringin', pass the plate around.  
  
The choir is singing' as their leader falls to the ground.  
  
Please, mister prophet man, tell me which way to go.  
  
I gave my last dollar, can I still come to your show?  
  
What is right or wrong, I don't know who to believe in.  
  
My soul sings a different song in America.  
  
What is right or wrong, I don't know who to believe in.  
  
My soul sings a different song in America.  
  
In America.  
  
In America.  
  
In America.  
  
In America.  
  
I am right and you are wrong.  
  
I am right and you are wrong.  
  
I am right and you are wrong.  
  
No one's right and No one's wrong.  
  
In America.  
  
In America.  
  
In America.  
  
In America.  
  
What is right or wrong, I don't know who to believe in.  
  
My soul sings a different song in America.  
  
What is right or wrong, I don't know who to believe in.  
  
My soul sings a different song in America.  
  
In America.  
  
In America.  
  
In America.  
  
In America. What is right for you and me?  
  
In America."  
  
The group was a bit shocked at the bluntness of the song, but she continued. "That is how the world sees us. We are actually much more proud of our country than that song portrays us. I just wanted to show you that the world isn't as perfect as you think. If there are any elves in my land that have come looking for the Gray Havens, they either left, or keep themselves well hidden from my people."  
  
Aragorn was quite perturbed to hear this. "If there is a ship sailing for the Gray Havens now, will they not find it? What will become of their ship?"  
  
"I don't have any answers for you, Aragorn. I'm just as lost as you. I guess I would find out if I took a ship and ended up in Long Beach. Maybe the ships go to England, or perhaps Ireland. They would be quite isolated there, and Ireland has the rolling green hills and beaches that I've heard are supposed to be there."  
  
"Maybe." Aragorn was really upset.  
  
"Look, don't worry about it. I'm sure the elves on those ships end up somewhere nice and are happy. Why are so freaked out anyways?"  
  
He just got up and walked away. Legolas turned to Ane and put his hand on hers. "He's upset because he fears he will loose Arwen. He told her to go with her people into the west, across the sea. Now he does not think that she will get there safely."  
  
"Oh no, and it's my fault. Gosh danggit! I better go make things right."  
  
She walked over to where Aragorn was standing. He was looking over a cliff, the cold wind blowing his hair and loose clothing in the same direction. His arms were folded and he looked deep in thought. She approached him slowly. "Estel?"  
  
She waited for him to turn to her completely. He didn't answer, so she decided to speak. "Estel, I shouldn't have said those things. I'm sorry. I had no idea that it would upset you like that."  
  
He smiled at her, a sweet and kind smile, but there was a weariness in his eyes that made her want to cry. "That's alright Ane, you didn't know. I do not blame you."  
  
But she had made the connection. "You- you're the man that sent me into the forest, weren't you?" He smiled a little guiltily.  
  
"Please don't be mad, Ane-"  
  
"Mad!? Mad?! You think I'm mad!?" she almost yelled. He recoiled a few steps at this, but then he remembered that he was at the edge of the cliff. She had him cornered. He braced himself.  
  
But she hugged him. "I can't believe that was you! I should have realized it sooner! Then I could have thanked you before this!"  
  
"Th-thanked me?" he asked as he figured out that she wasn't going to kill him or push him over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Of course! If you hadn't brought me here, then I never would have met Legolas!" He hesitated, but hugged her back. "And this means that I can get home, right?" she asked as she let go of him to look him in the eye, "This means that I can see my friends again? Even take Legolas with me?"  
  
"I-I suppose if you wanted to..."  
  
"But wait, that means that you sent Jack here as well. Why'd you do that?"  
  
"I did no such thing. That's why I was so confused at his presence."  
  
"Well if you didn't, who did?"   
  
dun dun dun! (how many times have I said that anyways?) oh well, I'll just pretend it's a sign that I'm good at this writing thing. I sure hope so, but then again, I've yet to get any flames, so I can't be that bad right? (cricket, cricket) that's cold you guys. Newaiz, back to the story, I told you once and I'll tell you again, remember Jack! Im-por-tan-te! I dunno how I'm gonna do it yet, but he will be important! IMPORTANT! (Kchan: do you think they got the message? Legolas: I think there's an echo in here. Kchan: well, duh, it's my brain. Of course there's an echo.) whoa! You guys are still here? Oh...yeah.  
  
Also, even though I do incorporate real life into my stories (something you would know if read my bio you lazy bums) the stoned mum thing has absolutely no part of my real life, I just needed a plausible reason for her mum to not care too much that she was gone, other than being a just plain bad mother. And (if you're wondering) no I'm not euro-white trash (no offence to those who are) I'm from the land of the fruits and nuts; luckily I'm also from the nutty, not-so-fruity part, cause, I, uh, don't swing that way. I just like writing mum instead of mom, and theatre instead of theater for some strange, subconscious reason, but if you ever catch me spelling things colour, and favourite, just shoot me. Go ahead. (you know you want to!) jk...until next time! 


	12. Songs and Sleep

Whoa...people, I am SO sorry! I didn't know that last chapter did that until I got a review about a long paragraph. I'll be much more careful when I post this one. Also, I'm really sorry, but my computer is going through a mutinous stage right now, and hopefully it will grow out of it the way parents hope their teenagers will. Crap, I just doomed myself. I dunno what it is, but computers have been conspiring against me since they were invented. Any ways, here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: It ain't mine, so you can't sue! Ha ha! Sucks for you! (get it? It rhymes! Hehe!)  
  
The storms were getting worse and it was so miserable that they had to stop every few hours. Finally Gandalf accepted the fact that to go on would hurt more than help them, so they found a large crevice in the side of the mountain, big enough to fit them comfortably and block most of the wind and sleet. They stayed there for about three days, but all the while the hobbits were getting sick from the wet ground and freezing temperatures. Frodo was miraculously doing better than the others, but he still had a mild cold. Ane feared that the rest were getting pneumonia, and would have gotten it as well, but she had built up an immune system against it, since she loved to run around in the rain, and had gotten four times before. She took care of them with the help of Legolas, since he couldn't get sick, and made sure that the men and dwarf kept their distance. Gandalf was off making sure that they weren't being followed or ambushed most of the time. She figured the wizard was getting paranoid in his old age.  
  
"How are you feeling Pip? Is your fever going down?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm feeling a bit better. You should check on Merry, though."  
  
"Merry? Are you doing okay? Warm enough?"  
  
"Mm hmm," he mumbled.  
  
She felt his head. "He's burning up. Legolas, can you get another wet rag?"  
  
He handed it to her and she realized it was no more than piece of cloth from an extra shirt he'd apparently been shredding. She placed it on the hobbit's head and he opened his eyes to look at her. "Oh, 'ello Ane."  
  
"SShh... you need to rest. Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
He cleared his throat and said in a scratchy voice, "A song...sing a song."  
  
"Yes, that would be nice, Ane. Sing us a song of your people. Not a sad one, though, like that one about your home," said Pip in agreement.  
  
"How about something like the first song I heard you sing," piped in Legolas, "Something about your beliefs or your god."  
  
"Well, alright." She thought for a moment and a song came to her. It was from her hymnbook and was called If You Could Hie To Kolob.  
  
"If you could hie to Kolob in the twinkling of an eye, and then continue onward with that same speed to fly, do you think that you could ever, through all eternity, find out the generation where gods began to be?  
  
"Or see the grand beginning, where space did not extend? Or view the last creation, where gods and matter end? Me-thinks the spirit whispers, 'no man has found pure space; nor seen the outside curtains, where nothing has a place.'  
  
"The works of God continue, and worlds and life abound; improvement and progression have one eternal round. There is no end to matter, there is no end to space; there is no end to spirit, there is no end to race.  
  
"There is no end to virtue. There is no end to might. There is no end to wisdom. There is no end to light. There is no end to union. There is no end to youth. There is no end to priesthood. There is no end to truth.  
  
"There is no end to glory. There is no end to love. There is no end to being. There is no death above. There is no end to glory. There is no end to love. There is no end to being. There is no death above."  
  
He smiled weakly and closed his eyes. She kissed him on the forehead gently and went to tend to the others.   
  
They were forced to stay yet another day in the crevice, much to Gandalf's dismay. He desperately wanted to keep going, but there was no way that they could. Ane continued to care for the hobbits, trying hard to ignore the subtle symptoms that were telling her to brace herself for illness. She refused to get sick now, when the hobbits needed her so desperately, so she continued to keep herself as warm and dry as possible so that she didn't get any sicker than she was. Legolas was a humongous help to her, though he was steadily running out of shirts, which meant that she had to try and wash the ones they had as best she could while Legolas watched the hobbits for her.  
  
That night, after switching duties with Legolas, she collapsed and fell asleep almost immediately, while he continued to relentlessly watch the hobbits, his elven blood the only thing that kept him from collapsing with Ane by the fire to sleep. He looked over at her. She curled up now, the cold finally forcing her to move her tired body. She didn't seem to be in a very peaceful sleep, but she was at least getting some rest, so he decided not to wake her from whatever dream she was having.   
  
She was running through yet another forest, scared beyond reason. Something was chasing her this time, though the trees still weren't helping any. They didn't tear this time, but kept blocking her path. The thing at her heels was closing in on her, and she was running out of ways to go. Soon, she decided to stop, to face this foe. She turned and braced herself.  
  
All was black.   
  
"Ane?"  
  
"Hush! You'll wake her."  
  
"You can't keep going, you need rest."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You're dead. You must stop."  
  
"She needs sleep more than I."  
  
"She's been sleeping."  
  
"You're point being?"  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ane as she listened to Legolas and Estel talking. She was bleary eyed, and struggled to make her eyes and mind work properly. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Twelve hours," said Estel.  
  
"Twelve?! My lord! Why on earth did you let me sleep so long?!" she said as she bolted up and out of her bed mat. She made her way quickly to the hobbits. "Legolas, you should have woken me! I can't believe you went that long without sleep or help!"  
  
"I did just fine," he said, trying in vain to hide his true weariness.  
  
"Feh! My arse you're fine! You get to bed, I'll take care of them." She changed their cloths and started to give them water. Legolas silently lay down on her mat, enjoying the warmth that still lingered there as he fell asleep.   
  
Sorry guys, but I'm really tired and this was all I could get out of my head right now. I don't know where I'm going with the forest nightmare thing, but you've got to admit, I've got you thinking, right? I dunno. I'm gonna put a twist in here soon. Oh, and Cornflake lady person, I ain't changing my story, so flame away. But as of right now, you're the only one to do so, so you're list of allies is thin. But if you thought Legolas was OOC in this one, I wouldn't read my other story, Where Am I Again? It wouldn't be your cup of tea. 


	13. Walls and Lovers

Hey readers! I know it's been a while, but when you have six stories going, you forget which ones you've updated. In response to Helen, I'm far from professional, but thanks for the compliment, it really made my day. I hope I don't run out of ideas, but yeah, I can use that as a back up. I appreciate all reviews, even ones that you might think are pointing out the obvious, but we writers sometimes don't realize the obvious until it's pointed out to us. And yes, I remember our deal. Also, I went back and reread most of the reviews sent for this story, and I know it's been a while, but I just realized how stupid most of them were being. It gave me a good laugh, especially when I noticed subtle things, like how someone used the word folly (it really clashed with her sentence, and I couldn't help but laugh) and how miss cornflake said she was a "purist". Okay honey, go back to the Harry Potterdom from whence you came; I'm sure they're looking for more slytherins over there, but this is middle earth over here. Do I want a flame? Go ahead, it'll be a new experience for me, and in my summer boredom, it might just make me laugh. Thanks reviews! Love you all!  
  
Chapter thirteen: Walls and Lovers  
  
The group finally got moving again after five days of illness. Gandalf was in a very bad mood of late, and wasn't the most pleasant person to strike up a conversation with. Nothing he said made much sense, though Aragorn simply said that he always spoke in riddles, and he kept muttering to himself when he thought no one was listening. Gimli was also in a foul mood, due to the fact that he was constantly cold and wet, and he would have voiced his complaints through yelling, but he found it hard to yell with a frozen beard while he walked through the waist deep, or in his case, neck deep snow. Each of the men took to carrying a hobbit under each arm, the hobbits still not quite well enough to walk through the blizzard without the protection of the men's cloaks. Legolas walked with Ane, his arm around her so as to keep her a little bit warmer. She enjoyed his warmth, almost as much as he enjoyed holding her. He felt very protective of her for some reason, and didn't like leaving her side. She didn't mind much though, even though sometimes she felt that she was being treated like a child, because she had never had someone fuss over her before. No one had cared enough about her to constantly be giving their attention to her.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ane was so relieved to get off the mountain. Saruman had attacked them the day after they started moving again, and Frodo was so miserable that he decided that it would be easier to go through the mines of Moria. Gimli was excited because he apparently had relatives there. Ane had a bad feeling about the caves, but anything was better than the snow capped peaks. She managed to get down without killing herself, though not without help from Legolas. It was night when they actually reached what Gimli called the Walls of Moria. It looked like any other cliff to her, until Gandalf said something and a doorway lit up. He read it out loud, "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."  
  
"What d'you suppose that means?" asked Merry.  
  
"Oh, it's very simple. If you are a friend you speak the password, and the doors will open." He put his staff to the door and chanted a spell, but the wall stayed put.  
  
"Nothing's happening," commented Pippin. Gandalf tried his best to ignore the hobbit, and continued to push against the doors. "What're you going to do now?"  
  
"Knock your head against them, Perigrin Took, and if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." At this the party began to back away, seeing as Gandalf was too grumpy to tolerate their presence any longer.  
  
"And they say WOMEN have scary mood swings," muttered Ane as she sat down by the lakeside. Legolas gave a small chuckle, as did Estel. The hobbits began to throw rocks into the water, but Estel grabbed one of them not long after and told them not to disturb the water. They continued sitting there for a long time, and Ane got so bored, that she started to lead the song that was stuck in her head.  
  
"What are you waving your arm like that for?' asked Merry.  
  
"I'm leading a song in my head with a four, four tempo. See, the first beat you go down, then left, then right, then up, then down again for the first beat of the next measure," she said as she showed them the hand motions.  
  
"How does that help you keep rhythm," asked Pippin.  
  
"Well, I just keep it by saying 'water melon' in my head. Wat-ter-mel-lon," she said with each hand stroke. Just then, they heard a loud crack behind them, and they turned to see the doors opening. "He found the words?" she asked as she got her things together.  
  
"No, he couldn't have," said Legolas, "he just sat down." This only confused them further, but luckily Gandalf overheard them.  
  
"I think it was miss Ane who opened the doors," he said, getting nothing but even more confused looks from everyone in return. "You see, she was the only one speaking at the time it opened, and now that she said those words it makes sense."  
  
"It makes sense that water melon opened the doors?" she asked, thinking the old man had finally lost it.  
  
"No, but it was the way you said it. Wat-ter-mel-lon. Mellon, in elvish, means friend. Speak 'friend' and enter."  
  
"Oh, I get it, now. Talk about pure dumb luck."  
  
"Yes, well, it was dumb luck that we found the Ring. Now let's hurry, we haven't all night."  
  
They entered the caves, and immediately Ane got a bad feeling. She felt Legolas tense beside her, and gave him a questioning look as Gimli started rambling about his cousin. "Elves don't-like-caves very much. It unsettles our blood." She gave him a sympathetic look, and continued forward. Estel was a bit farther ahead than Legolas, but as she passed him, she could have sworn she heard the name Helen.  
  
"Who?" she asked as she turned to him. Gimli was still rambling in the background, but everyone was virtually ignoring him.  
  
"Helen. She was my lover...many years ago. Long before I met Arwen. We grew up together, and she came with me on many of my journeys. She would have loved to have seen a dwarf's cave."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"I don't know. One day when we were in Rivendell, I awoke to find she'd gone in the night. Elrond told me not to go looking for her, and I haven't seen her since."  
  
"How sad...I wonder what made her leave?"  
  
"This is no mine!" they heard Boromir cry. "It's a tomb!" Ane was confused at what he meant by that at first, but as she looked around her, she saw skeletons everywhere. How she hadn't noticed them before, she didn't know, but she didn't want to stick around long enough to find out why. She almost screamed as she tripped over one, but Legolas caught her, and put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't yell, Melathronin. We don't want whatever killed them to know we're here." She nodded, but continued to cling to him even after he let her go. She thought she was going to be sick from seeing so many dead corpses, and it was all she could do to keep from loosing her lunch. Boromir was talking hurriedly, but everyone was too preoccupied to hear him. It wasn't until they heard Sam yelling, did any of them turn around. And the second they did, Ane wished they hadn't. 'What is that thing?!' she thought as she saw what looked like a giant octopus pull Frodo into the air with one of its tentacles. She saw one of them shoot towards her and Legolas, and her senses finally gave out. The last thing she saw before she fainted, was Legolas drawing his bow and arrow.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
See Helen, I told you I'd get you in there. Hehe, I hope you liked it. I might put you in again later, but it depends...maybe in Edoras or something...g'night! 


End file.
